Captured
by HourGlass8
Summary: A new threat has formed against the shinobi race, a race that has long forgotten jutsu and replaced their fighting with guns and technology. As the saying goes you can't bring a knife to a gun fight and so the ninja are captured by this new threat. The shinobi see no way out... everyone except for two legendary shinobi. Kakashi x Orochimaru, Kakoro, Kakaoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary-**** The Shinobi have been attacked by a new threat, they have been attacked by a society that has long forgotten jutsu and chakara. The new society focused on harnessing their chakara and have developed it to an extent of invincibility. As the saying goes, you can't bring a knife to a gun fight and so the ninja where captured by the New threat and are now unable to fight back. Their chakara is sealed and they are treated like a sub-human species. There is little hope for the ninja race, that is unless teo legendary shinobi can find a way to beat the system. Kakoro, Kakaoro, Kakshi x Orochimaru. **

**After a three year long war the shinobi army was taken down and defeated. There had been nothing but chaos for the duration of that time, none of the shinobi villages had been willing to form an alliance with each other and the result was devastating. **

**What ever the new threat was, they relied solely on technology and had left ninjutsu behind. The scattered ninja fought hard but were nothing against the cruel grip of the new force. Mist was the first to fall, followed closely by Sand and then Sound, the Akatsuki fell next and soon after Cloud was taken as well. Konoha and rock were last while the other villages fell just before them. **

**By the time people were willing to form an alliance it was already to late, the devices the new threats had were impossible to beat no matter how fast the ninja. Few ninja went missing, they had either escaped or been killed instead of captured. Madara Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha were two ninja that had disappeared.**

**Once captured they were used or forced to do what ever the new threat needed. It was mostly trivial, and ninjutsu was almost completely banned; the only ninjutsu that was not stripped from them was the jutsu that the new threat needed. The ninja were often switched around, and got new jobs almost every month, it was done so that no ninja found a way to break away from the mundane routine. The security was strict and all shinobi were kept on a short leash, even chunin level and under were watched.**

**At this point in time, Kakashi had been grouped with six other ninja to do a job he didn't quite understand… a form of amusement for the new threat he supposed. He was stuck with Kisame, Shikamaru, Konan, Sasori, Deidara and Orochimaru. Kisame and Orochimaru had been forced to transform, and were now in the shape of a large white serpent and a greyish blue shark, Kisame still resembled a human though to an extent. Konan was given her wings and the ability to make her paper ornaments. Deidara's hands were free to craft his explosive models, and had been handed a bag of his clay. Shikamaru was allowed to move his shadow around freely, allowing for him to grab and control someone again and Sasori was given his puppet back. Kakashi had been given his dogs… what ever that meant. Although the team had good jutsu's at their disposal again it was futile to even fight. Any jutsu they used as an attack would be taken away quickly, and they would likely not be able to even scratch one of the new threats. Kisame was in a large tank filled with water and Orochimaru the same just with sand instead. The snake and shark took it as an insult to their humanity, the shark was banging at the glass while the snake merely ignored everyone and everything as he coiled into a tight bundle his head resting on the floor. If anyone approached the tank he'd hiss a warning… no one had gotten any closer to find out the rest.**

**The other ninja who were human were merely kept in cages of metal that despite their jutsu's would not break.**

**"****What is our job?" Kakashi asked Shikamaru, Kakashi had been the last one to enter the cage and he hoped the others had been here long enough to tell him what was expected of him.**

**"****It's some sort of amusement. Out there is a ring, and surrounding it is a stand with enough room for thousands. People fill up the stands and we go out and entertain them… " Shikamaru said glumly leaning on the bars.**

**"****Don't bother attack the audience… there's an invisible barrier… my birds didn't even reach a Km near them." Deidara said, Kakashi sighed.**

**"****How do we ****_entertain_**** them?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****You do whatever the guy tells you, there is a NW that instructs what you do. I use my shadow to control a NW instructor, and that apparently amuses the audience since they can't understand how I'm doing it. They are easily amused… I don't know what you're going to do with those dogs but they brought you here for a reason." Shikamaru said. Kakashi glanced at Kisame.**

**"****How do you get onto stage like that?" He asked noticing the lack of legs replaced by a sharp shark tail.**

**"****The tank is on wheels." Kisame said swimming to the side of the tank nearer to Kakashi and leaning out to look at his dogs. Pukken looked back at him.**

**"****How is a half shark man amusing?" Pukken asked.**

**"****I dunno, guess it's the fact that they have never seen it before." Kisame said.**

**"****They have Konan to do origami and fly, which amuses them greatly, Sasori does puppetry, Deidara makes his clay model and blows them up near the audience at a safe distance. Kisame just has to swim around the tank and swim to or through what ever the NW says, I do my shadows and Orochimaru is the dangerous aspect that the crowd always enjoys… much like when people bring lions and bears on stage… the danger of a large animal always thrills the crowd." Shikamaru explained, "Perhaps your dogs will do some act?" **

**"****How demeaning? Is this really a circus for the NW?" Kakashi said annoyed, his last job had at least some relevance.**

**"****Yeah… tell me about it." Deidara said back.**

**"****My last job was at least decent." Kakashi groaned.**

**"****Mine to… I had to demolish buildings with my explosions! It was a blast." Deidara said, missing his own pun, "What did you guys do?" **

**"****I helped NW soldiers conduct plans on making more efficient raids of the last shinobi." Shikamaru said.**

**"****I helped capture shinobi." Sasori said.**

**"****I had to set up and help in the hospitals." Konan said softly.**

**"****I helped NW's cross the ocean safely… apparently they aren't so good at navigating the oceans yet." Kisame laughed recalling old memories. Deidara looked over to the snake who had been ignoring the entire conversation contemplating what he should do to the NW who dared make a show out of him.**

**"****What?" Orochimaru hissed when everyone's gaze fell on him.**

**"****What did you do before this?" Deidara asked, he, the snake and the Nara had all been in the show for the same amount of time, they had arrived just after Kisame, Konan and Sasori. They'd been transported together so they had some how grown a small bond, Deidara didn't fear the snakes hisses any longer since he knew the Sannin wouldn't harm him… or at least he assumed since he had pushed boundaries before and had left bite free.**

**"****I helped them discover things in their labs… but only for a short while as I sabotaged every experiment and they started noticing…" Orochimaru said.**

**"****Hope people got hurt." Shikamaru said, despite being naturally peaceful the Nara****… ****and every other ninja who existed had developed a hatred towards the NW, NW was what the Shinobi had called the new threats. The name came from the logo that was on every one of their jackets. All of the new threats had the same NW sign on a part of their clothing. **

**"****Show usually starts at seven, we go on between eight and ten." Deidara said. Kakashi nodded and looked around for a clock, there wasn't one.**

**"****Yeah… we don't have a clock… but we can tell every hour as a guard comes in to check on us. We know it's night because the show starts… or if there isn't a show that night it goes pitch black and they turn the lights off…" Deidara informed him.**

**"****How long will we be stuck with this crappy job for?" Kakashi said.**

**"****We don't know… it's usually a month of the same job then they switch but Konan, Kisame and Sasori have been here for a month and one week. Orochimaru, Deidara and I have been here a week… we've only done two shows." Shikamaru said.**

**"****Someone is coming." Orochimaru said, as the snake said about a minute later someone entered the cell. The NW wore a fake smile on his face and he checked all the cages were secure. He had a gun in his one pocket and small device that when activated would cause which ever shinobi stepped out of line to loose all jutsu and chakara, as well as send an electrical surge through out their body which would only stop when the button was clicked again. After checking the cages he turned to face them all with his big fake smile, he then spoke in a fake kind voice.**

**"****The show begins in an hour, prepare yourselves, and remember any disobedience is not taken lightly. Although I'm sure none of my shinobi would dare harm me." He said and then exited the room as if he was a part of a show.**

**"****I don't need jutsu to kill him… just need to snap his head o-" Orochimaru was cut off.**

**"****None of that, they'll still electrocute, shoot and capture you. You might be able to hurt him but think of the consequences." Shikamaru reminded the snake. Between Shikamaru the Sannin and Deidara, Shikamaru found himself constantly reminding the two rogue ninja that violence would only hurt themselves. They were both hot headed to say the least, Deidara displayed his hot headed ways to the world and couldn't be missed by miles, while Orochimaru acted more like a snake in his nature, appearing calm and polite at all times, until the final straw where he'd lash out like a cobra, deadly venom ending the person who dared tick him off. Luckily Shikamaru had been with the two of them for long enough to develop some sort of a weird friendship and they both listened to the Nara****when he calmed the easily provoked rogues down. Kakashi sighed and tried to look out the crack of the door to see how big the audience was. He had no luck since his angle didn't allow for it. He then turned back to the group.**

**"****Is the NW who looks after us nice?" Kakashi asked, from what he had seen from his last job, not all NW's were bad. They just supported a bad cause. **

**"****He's fake, he puts on a false nice act when people are around or right before a show, but when no one is around he's a typical NW." Orochimaru replied, from that Kakashi could gather that the Sannin had only run into horrible NW's as he used the word typical NW to refer to the instructor being terrible.**

**"****Sounds like the place to be, I've gotta tell you." Kakashi said sarcastically. This was not his idea of life, a few years ago he was freely running around, doing missions and fighting for his beliefs. He was doing things he wanted to… be them small like reading his favourite book or be them big like saving his village, he wanted to return to those days of freedom. He was pretty sure so did the rest of the ninja that stood beside him… and most likely every other captured shinobi for that matter. **

**The door opened again, the bright light from the stage shining in the badly lighted room.**

**"****It begins." Shikamaru said.**

**Just a short introduction! Hope you enjoyed! R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A NW entered, one Kakashi did not know. The man went over and opened Shikamaru's cage, he then lead him out and onto the stage. Kakashi heard the screams and roars of the large crowd, it sounded massive if he had to put faces to the noise he heard. After a good few minutes… about twenty if he estimated, the Nara****came back inside and was put back in his cell, his jutsu was taken away, and he would only have it returned in the morning. Next the man brought out Sasori, and once again the loud boom from the crowd was heard, after the same duration of time the puppet master was brought back. His puppet was also taken away for the night and would return the next morning. Deidara was then taken and left with a wave to his team.**

**"****How was it?" Kakashi asked the Nara.**

**"****I get a bad feeling from him today…" Shikamaru said honestly, causing the rest of the members to look at him. **

**"****What do you mean?" Kisame asked.**

**"****I just sense something off… what ever it is don't let him provoke you. If you attack a NW you'll get yourself hurt." Shikamaru reminded the crew, they all nodded and soon Deidara went back inside, he handed his bag of clay to the man leading him and entered his cell. The cage was shut and locked behind him. Konan was then lead onto the stage and uproars once more filled everyone's ears, it was daunting to say the least.**

**When Konan entered she sullenly allowed her wings to fall and her jutsu to be sealed again. The man grabbed Kisame's tank and he was the next to be let onto stage. The sound of splashing was mingled with the crowd, but despite being closer to the group, the splashing was almost dulled out by the loud cheering. When Kisame entered the man went over to the large serpent, he slung some sort of a harness over the snakes face. Orochimaru was obedient and lowered his head, the man then walked past and viewed Kakashi's dogs. **

**Orochimaru was lead out and the roars were heard once more. Kakashi was unnerved by the way the NW looked at his dog, he had looked at his largest canine and the ninja noticed it. **

**"****What was that about?" Pukken asked, having seen the look in the man's eyes as well.**

**"****I don't know…" Kakashi said honestly, he was concerned none the less. The sounds of shrieks were heard next, from the serpent himself, what ever they were doing they were angering the beast.**

**"****Listen!" Shikamaru said, he was the closest to the stage door and could hear the best, "What is he saying…" **

**"****Something about a fight… baiting… bear baiting…" one of the dogs said with its ears pricked.**

**"****He's angering Orochimaru on purpose! Does he want to be attacked?" Shikamaru said angrily, he could just see the man angering the snake and taunting it. Like one would a bull… except with a much larger animal. Soon the man entered again but he did not bring the snake back, the crowds voice grew louder. They seemed to be even more thrilled than usual. The man put a leash on the largest dog Kakashi had and took it away.**

**"****What are you doing with him?!" Kakashi asked trying to grab his dogs' leash.**

**"****Don't worry, he might live, depends on how far Jeroia lets the fight go on." The NW said, Kakashi blinked in confusion, the reality hit Shikamaru first.**

**"****Are you going to make that dog fight Orochimaru? Like some sick bear baiting thing?" Shikamaru said.**

**"****Haha." The NW merely laughed and the dog was lead away, Kakashi desperately tried to get to it, but the effort was futile.**

**"****Don't worry… Orochimaru isn't some animal. He won't hurt your dog." Sasori said.**

**"****They seem to be doing a pretty damn good job of pissing him of." Kisame said, "He might just snap…"**

**"****He wouldn't hurt the dog." Deidara defended.**

**"****No… you're right he won't hurt the dog… but he might attack the nearest NW!" Shikamaru said worriedly. If he knew the Sannin as well as he thought he did, then he would likely end up striking a nearby NW who dared insult his intelligence and compare him to some primitive animal. The shrieking stopped suddenly, as well as the crowds yells. Soon the chanting began.**

**_"_****_Fight! Fight! Fight!" _**

**The crowds calls were replied to with a shriek from the serpent, then the serpent tried to speak and was stopped by an electrical surge. The NW, Jeroia was provoking him more, he then got to close. In a moment of anger the snake struck out at the man, despite the electrical surge that went through the Sannin, Orochimaru kept his mouth clamped around the NW's body. He shook it viciously but made no move of letting the body fall. Jeroia's screams were heard, blood curdling shrieks from the crowd replaced their taunts. The yells from nearby NW's were heard and they ran to the snake and physically pulled his head down. Orochimaru shook his head rapidly but soon released the body when pain hit his thin form, he looked to see a device stabbed into his side and he hissed and retreated back, knowing fighting anymore would most likely cause him to be put to sleep. Jeroia rose to his feet shakily and was lead off stage to go to a nearby paramedic. He was severely hurt, but not dead… that somewhat disappointed the Sannin. The NW came to serpent and approached him cautiously, Orochimaru merely lowered his head in submission. Making sure they new he was not going to strike out. The crowd was buzzing with the thrill of the event. The dog was lead inside and returned to his master. The snake was being lead back, blood running down his side. Most of it fell from his sharp fangs and down his mouth. The rest from where the object had been stabbed into him, he felt weakened and realised soon enough that the thing he'd been stabbed with held some sort of poison. Not lethal but likely strong enough to put the large beast to sleep. He was put in his tank but the harness around his face was not taken off, but instead attached to a pole inside the tank. The snake was no longer free to move around his small enclosure, not that it made a difference. The dog was spot free however and didn't even suffer a tiny bruise.**

**"****What happened?" Shikamaru asked the Sannin, Orochimaru looked up and over to the Nara.**

**"****Is he dead?" Deidara asked, seeing the blood left behind on the snake.**

**"****Sadly not, he'll be in hospital for a good while though." Orochimaru said.**

**"****And you?" Shikamaru asked.**

**"****What about me?" Orochimaru asked, not sure which of the multiple things he was referring to.**

**"****Did they hurt you at all?" Deidara asked, assuming that's what the Nara was concerned about, it wasn't what he had meant but Shikamaru let him finish.**

**"****No, not really… if they did I didn't notice." Orochimaru said, besides the electrocution and the knife in his side he was fine. The knife was thin and was meant to knock him out not hurt him, the electricity did nothing since he was to enraged to really notice and the voltage was low enough. **

**"****What are they going to do with you now that you've attacked a NW?" Shikamaru said finally asking what he wanted to.**

**"****I don't know, my guess would be either a new job, a tighter leash or they'll kill me." Orochimaru said, it was either the poison or the snake was finally fed up but he seemed completely docile.**

**"****I doubt they'll kill you if it helps… I attacked multiple people on the ship." Kisame said, to be fair with himself though, he had never managed to actually hurt anyone. He had attempted to attack but had been stopped quickly. **

**"****At this point I couldn't care a less what they want to do. Nothing is worse than this, and if there is then I feel for the man who has found it." Orochimaru said, he then realised his leash was too short to allow for him to pull his head down and reach the floor. Making a plan like he always did he coiled around the pole and rested his head on his own back. It was uncomfortable but better than nothing.**

**"****It's his fault, what did he think would happen." Sasori scoffed, "These NW need to realise that even though we are weaker we are still a threat." **

**"****We need to control ourselves better… there is no point rebelling." Konan said.**

**"****So what he should of killed the dog?" Deidara asked her, she glared at him.**

**"****No but he didn't have to attack Jeroia." She replied.**

**"****He had it coming!" Deidara said back.**

**"****It's fine Deidara leave it, she is right. I shouldn't have attacked him." Orochimaru said. **

**"****If you had the chance to redo that what would you do?" Kisame asked with a smile.**

**"****I'd still have bitten the bastard." Orochimaru said honestly, his anger returning the more he thought of the man taunting him… he had deserved it, the snake reassured himself.**

**An NW entered a few moments later, the group held their breath wondering what he would do, the possibilities of these people were endless. He checked all the cages, he secured the tank of water and then made his way to Orochimaru. The snake hissed softly, it wasn't a threat however and the man seemed completely unafraid. He entered the tank, Deidara looked like he wanted to slip through the bars and attack the man in fear of his friend. The snake lifted it's large white head and faced the man, he made sure to keep his head in level with the mans shoulders so that he was not towering over the NW. Just in case the man was frightened and lashed out at him, the Sannin new how lethal one bullet from their guns were. The NW walked over to the snake and slipped the harness form his face, he pet the snake and then walked out and put the harness on an outside hook. The tank door was shut again, and the man checked to see all the shinobi were okay again.**

**"****Soft spot for ninja now?" A voice called mockingly, the ninja all turned to see a shadowed figure leaning in the door frame. The NW who had entered first looked over to him his eyes filled with distaste.**

**"****Knock it off Yiara, Jeroia was out of line. I don't care how different they are, ninja are still living creatures. If animal abuse is wrong then so is this." The NW stated coldly. The ninja didn't like being referred to as animals, but they let it slip since the man was on their side.**

**"****Please, look what they did with what they had." Yiara said back flicking short brown hair out his face.**

**"****They didn't do anything wrong." The NW replied.**

**"****Exactly Kayla, they did nothing. Besides they are more monsters than anything else. Did you see what that orange fox demon did to one of our men? Fuck state he's in now." Yiara laughed, he then walked to the snake, "Go to soft on them and they'll rise up and squash us Kayla. It is how these things work. The only way to tame a monster is to break it." **

**Orochimaru hissed a threat, he didn't take lightly to being referred to as an animal, monster or any other name the man had dared call him. Despite being in trouble already, the snake always had issues with sticking to authority. **

**"****The snake only struck out when angered, he was harmless until we used force." Kayla said.**

**"****We used force to bring him here, think he came willingly? It wasn't force it was lack of control. Jeroia is a joke, with his fake smiles and nice words. It is pretty to look at but beasts like these laugh at it." Yiara said back, he then walked to Kakashi's cage and peered at him and his dogs.**

**"****If he wanted the snake to fight that mutt all he had to do was call me. I'd have given him his fight. Besides mistake number one was entering the ring, you don't stand in between a twenty foot cobra and a dog, now do you?" He continued.**

**"****The fight was wrong, since when is animal fights legal?" Kayla snapped back.**

**"****Since it paid good money. That is after all why we went to get the ninja in the first place. Do you know how much money TWT makes for every ninja they bring in? Our organisation is rich!" Yiara said almost giddily. Kayla exited the room with a wave of his hand, switching of the lights as he went.**

**"****Say what you want, it's wrong." **

**Tsunade was busy cleaning surgery tools when the loud siren went off, she knew the sound well as it was the call of an emergency. Paramedic's rushed in, an adult man covered in blood on the pushing table. The man looked like he had been mauled by something big and angry, someone's summoning had got the best of him most likely. **

**"****You, Tsunade go fetch Doctor T." One Paramedic yelled, she wasn't very fond of the NW's but she didn't hate them too much. Despite taking her freedom they were generally nice enough. However they did treat her like some species that was in line with animals. They spoke to her as if she was inferior and acted around her like she was inferior. Only causing the blonds temper to flare, but over all they were the nicest captors she had ever had. Although from what she heard, not all of them were. It really depended on what facility you worked at. By the hospital were she worked, people were generally friendly, in a demeaning way, but friendly all the same.**

**Tsunade did what she was told and the doctor rushed in, the man was then transported over to a room where he would be helped further. Tsunade made her way to one of the female nurses, she was one of her friends… also demeaning her most of the time but regardless of that they were friends.**

**"****What happened?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****A ninja attacked him, his names Jeroia. He is one of the main instructors at the Show room." The nurse explained, "Guess one of the working ninja got stage fright and attacked."**

**"****Attacked with what?" Tsunade said recalling the massive gash and deep wounds. She winced when thinking of what blade could possibly get that right.**

**"****A snake bit him, a large one at that; it had to be about the size of fifteen men in length with that deep a wound." The nurse said, images flashed through her mind of a certain friend she knew.**

**"****Did someone summon it or was the ninja a snake?" Tsunade said, if it was a summoning there was other possibilities, however if it was a transformation she knew of only one person capable of that.**

**"****Nope the guy was a snake." The nurse said, "No ninja would be quick enough to summon a snake, they'd be chakara-less in no time remember." The nurse replied.**

**"****What are they going to do with him?" Tsunade asked worried.**

**"****He should heal, the snake didn't puncture any vital organs so it's all good and well." The Nurse said missing the ninja's question.**

**"****I meant Orochimaru." Tsunade said, "I mean the snake."**

**"****Orochimaru? Yeah I think that was his name… not sure, his number is S15678… and something else…" The nurse said referring to his code number. It didn't help Tsunade since she didn't know her old friends code number.**

**"****What will they do now that he hurt a NW?" Tsunade asked.**

**"****I dunno, maybe move him somewhere else more secure? It depends on his status, if he isn't worth much then they'll kill him but if he is very useful then they'll keep him around." She replied.**

**"****He is useful… depends on what you're looking for…" Tsunade replied, "He is no good for some animal show."**

**"****If he is dangerous then he will get jobs as trivial as such, it's probably the reason he is in that stupid show to begin with. " The nurse said. Tsunade sighed and turned back to the dirty surgical tools. After a few more brief words the nurse finally noticed the genuine concern.**

**"****He is your friend… isn't he?" The nurse said, as if for the first time realizing that ninja had friends and ties.**

**"****An old one… but yes we were very close at one stage." Tsunade replied.**

**"****I'm sorry to hear it… if you want to see him I can book us tickets at the show?" The nurse said, a light shone deep within hazel eyes. Tsunade looked at her and then looked down again sullenly.**

**"****I hardly want to see NW's force my friend to do acts like some circus animal." Tsunade said.**

**"****I might… just might be able to get us backstage? You could speak with him." The nurse said her eyes shining again. Tsunade looked up at this, she hadn't been with anyone she knew for over a month now. She'd been isolated for a good time since the only ninja that really came in there were from mist, and she was not familiar with them.**

**"****Could you? How?" Tsunade said, half holding her breath while another part told her not to get her hopes up.**

**"****I have a friend, his name is Kayla he works there… a bit of a nut but he can get us in. He is a ninja advocate… stands up for you guys like you're human." The nurse said. **

**"****We are…" Tsunade said.**

**"****Yeah okay." The Nurse said, she then walked off, "I'll see you at six tomorrow, we leave for the show then!"**

**Tsunade watched her leave. It was a start at least.**

**"****So how do you plan on getting a fight? The crowd is owed a fight… between two ninja not our men." Hu said, he was the leader of the Show, he didn't actually do much but bark orders and get the biggest pay check. Yiara was sitting contemplating his reply, it came quickly to him.**

**"****How much do you trust me?" Yiara asked, Hu looked at him a bit taken aback.**

**"****How much trust do you need Yiara…?" Hu asked not very convinced.**

**"****I'd like to purchase a ninja, he may cost a bit but he'd bring great business to our show." Yiara explained.**

**"****No way, in about a week or so we have to switch ninja, it's illegal to sell and buy ninja it goes against the TWT's orders. With out them we have no ninja. Nuh-uh we don't go against the law not a chance." Hu said.**

**"****We loose the snake in a week. Do you know how much money we would make if we just gave the crowd a good fight?" Yiara complained.**

**"****Speak to the TWT, if they give you permission it's fine but until then-" Hu was cut short.**

**"****So you are willing to buy him if it's legal?" Yiara said his eyes shining.**

**"****Yes, if it is legal." Hu reminded, Yiara stood up.**

**"****Well then Sir, I have a purchase to make."**

**Naruto swiped at air, looking for a place to channel his anger. He had attacked a nearby NW on impulse… it wasn't his fault. The bastard had hit Ino and Naruto used the Kyubi's strength to his advantage. The man had lived which was enough to be grateful for. At this point Naruto had tamed the Kyubi and could use its power at his will and disposal. It didn't help since he was usually sealed by NW's. Ino sat next to him in a slightly nicer cell, she was grateful he had helped her but was also sad to see the chained Uzumaki sitting on the floor swiping air.**

**The door clicked open and a man with short brown hair entered, he walked up to Naruto and extended a hand. Naruto looked at it but made no motion of returning the gesture. **

**"****I'm Yiara, you must be Naruto." Yiara said, Naruto just stared at him.**

**"****I'll take the girl." Yiara said, Ino looked confused, he checked out Naruto yet he took her. She wasn't too thrilled by this.**

**"****We're a package you take us both." Naruto snapped.**

**"****Sorry, no deal. Just the girl, don't worry I'll keep her safe." Yiara said, a friendly smile playing on his lips. Naruto didn't know if the man was a good liar or being genuine but he didn't want to see Ino go. It was not up to him however and she was soon led off.**

**Yiara entered the back stage show room where Shikamaru and his team sat. Ino was in tow and Shikamaru was grateful to see her.**

**"****Ino!" The Nara****said happily, his face lighting up.**

**"****Shika!" Ino said she wanted to run to his cage but was put in a different place, to everyone's surprise she was thrown in the snake tank.**

**"****Why don't you put her with him?" Orochimaru asked in a hiss like voice. He looked at the girl, she looked terrified. He couldn't blame her, it's hardly settling to know you're in a man eating sized snakes tank. When she found out he was the rogue ninja everyone feared she would most likely be more scared.**

**The man ignored him and shut the tank door, he checked all the cages were locked and then exited.**

**"****Shika…" Ino said moving to the far side of the tank, she was praying to whatever God would listen that she was not placed in the tank as food.**

**"****That's Orochimaru, don't worry." Shikamaru said, the name Orochimaru and don't worry did not fit nicely together for the blond.**

**"****Oh… okay then… that's great is this the same Orochimaru who tried to kill the leaf? Or is there any chance I've been put with another white snake named Orochimaru?" Ino said, she only hoped after she said it that the Sannin wouldn't be angered by her words. He wasn't however and chuckled lightly, a hiss emanating off his every syllable. **

**"****I'm afraid I am guilty of attacking your home. That's in the past now, rest assured." The snake said, he settled his head on the ground. Ino felt slightly better considering Shikamaru had not put up a fight when she entered and seemed to trust the Sannin. She moved away from the corner. And came to touch the tanks glass looking out. She ended up sitting as close to Shikamaru's cage as she could, it was luckily close enough. She had to sit right beside the giant snake but it no longer frightened her, he was rather polite and moved up so she had more than enough room to sit by the glass closest to her friend. The two team ten members sat talking for as long as they could before they were told to shut up by the shark in the tank opposite them. It was night after all.**

**R&R hope you enjoyed! ~hourlgass8**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note- the lines of x's are to indicate a space (a paragraph)**

**It had been a day since Ino had left, and Naruto felt lonelier than ever. He spoke to the Kyubi but it mainly snapped at him so he soon got fed up with their conversations.**

**The door clicked open and Naruto was met by the same face of the man who took away Ino. Yiara walked over his face sullen and slightly upset.**

**"Naruto I'm sorry…" Yiara said, causing the blond to panic slightly, why would he be sorry?**

**"What for?" Naruto asked.**

**"Ino… she, was hurt badly. She is in the hospital as we speak." Yiara said. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, he clenched his fist and leapt up.**

**"What the hell happened!?" He yelled.**

**"A snake ninja, he attacked her. If it wasn't for me activating the electricity device he would have killed her." Yiara said.**

**"What? Why? Who would attack her why would they attack her she hasn't hurt anyone!" Naruto roared.**

**"You're right… the state won't even do anything. They don't see a ninja harming another ninja as illegal… you know what…" Yiara said as if he'd just been struck with the best idea ever.**

**"What?" Naruto asked.**

**"I know a way to bring justice to your friends death." Yiara said, Naruto looked at him curiously.**

**"She isn't dead…" Naruto reminded.**

**"She isn't alive, both her legs are ripped clean off. She lost half her arm. She is alive but not living." Yiara said, causing anger to flicker in the blue depth of Naruto's eyes.**

**"Continue." Naruto said.**

**"I could put you and that damned snake in a ring. You'd be free to do to him what he did to your friend… no legal involvement." Yiara said, Naruto thought about Ino sitting mutilated in a hospital room.**

**"Take me there." Naruto hissed.**

**"Show starts soon." Kakashi said bringing the groups attention back.**

**"What am I doing?" Ino asked curiously, she didn't know any acts and she didn't have any pretty or interesting jutsu's like the others… mind control perhaps but they didn't like her doing that.**

**"Could be anything, all the acts are trivial." Orochimaru answered. She turned her head to the snake that was lying behind her, his head hovering off the ground a few inches above her.**

**"What do you do?" She asked.**

**"I mainly just go onto stage and the Jeroia guy walks around like he's brave, although he tried a new angle and tried to make me attack Kakashi's dog." Orochimaru replied, remembering how ridiculously impressed the crowd was as Jeroia moved around the great beast. He'd lead the snake back and forth, and even done the famous crocodile stunt where he placed his hand in the mouth of the beast. The Sannin was tempted to snap down on the man's hand but decided it would cause him more pain than the man if the shock waves hit him, he did however eventually refuse to open his mouth… that also resulted in a small shock.**

**"What did you do?" Ino said glancing down quickly to check if all Kakashi's dogs were present.**

**"I attacked Jeroia instead." Orochimaru said, he looked up to the ceiling of the tank only to realise there wasn't one. He could with enough effort get out if he stretched up and leapt the few extra inches. It would be a hard fall over the other side but survivable. He then looked at the girl, he could easily lift her up and over. He then realized how little that would actually accomplish and settled down again. Ino followed his gaze, she sighed when she came to the same conclusion.**

**"Someone's coming." Orochimaru said, and once again a few minutes later the man arrived. None other than Yiara…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"You ready?" the nurse or rather Tyra asked Tsunade. The blond ninja nodded and followed the woman through the streets. If she was seen and caught she would be in great trouble since ninja were never allowed to move away from their work places. However with the help of Tyra, a NW, she found it wasn't as hard. Tyra would simply tell any guard that approached that she was taking Tsunade to her next job. They gained on the show venue quickly and entered the large stadium. It was massive and packed with people to the brim. Tsunade could see why the snake had gotten stage fright. The amount of people was infinite and the booming sound of cheers was almost unbearable.**

**Tyra lead Tsunade to a man standing against a wall at the back, as far from the noise as he could go she supposed. When they reached him Tyra embraced him for a few seconds then released him again.**

**"This is Kayla." Tyra introduced, "Our ticket in." she mocked nudging him, Tsunade extended a hand and he shook it politely. **

**"I'm Tsunade." She greeted.**

**"Well it's nice to meet you, shall we go. We can go watch from that stand over there and then I'll take you back stage when the show ends." Kayla said, the two girls nodded and followed on.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yiara took Shikamaru out his cage, the ****Nara**** went out and the crowd grew louder. After the normal amount of time, Shikamaru re-entered his cage and his power was sealed. The normal procedure was followed, except for the fact that they skipped Deidara and went straight for the others. Ino looked as Yiara fetched Orochimaru, with a harness over his head the Sannin was led out. She tried to follow but the tank door was shut on her. **

**"Why was I skipped?" Deidara asked aloud, although more to himself. Yiara laughed as he left with the snake.**

**"We won't forget about you don't worry." Yiara said, making Deidara worry more. He watched Yiara's back as he left.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsunade watched as people she knew were brought onto stage, it was first Shikamaru who obediently did what the instructor said. His shadow amazing the crowd and receiving uproars. Next was Konan, mostly male watchers screamed as the purple haired woman floated upwards angelically and did her origami that came to life. When she left Sasori came on and used his puppetry to amaze the viewers, and when he was done Kisame was pulled out, to her surprise in his shark form. He was made to swim around and follow the instructor as he walked up and down the outside of the tank. He was also made to swim in a tight circle at rapid speeds creating an under water tornado.**

**At last the white snake was lead out, he had a harness strapped to his serpentine head and he obediently followed the instructor on stage.**

**"And now!" The Instructor who had formally introduced himself as Instructor Yiara said, "You will see a battle… we promised you last time, between a dog and a snake. Well things have changed, since the snake thought the dog was to easy a match we changed his opponent!" Orochimaru seemed shocked at the news and wriggled around behind the man holding him next to Yiara, he didn't want to fight… he wouldn't. The more the man spoke the more restless the snake became, he started slithering around the NW holding him. With a quick tug the man pulled the snake back into place and forced it back by threatening to hit it, it was not the fact that the man was pretending to hit the snake that made him retreat, but rather the fact that if the snake failed to listen it would be met with powerful shock waves. The snake hissed in response but retreated more and more. The man then led him into a smaller sectioned off part of the stage. It was a large cage with no roof. Orochimaru put up a small fight when being led into the ring, he clearly did not want to fight. The crowd was going wild at this point and started chanting, they were yelling for the fight. It sickened Tsunade to her core, what was he fighting anyway.**

**"And now for his opponent… the Demon fox!" Instructor Yiara cried. The crowd screamed approval as the gates were shut. Soon enough Naruto in a released state was put in the ring. He had four tails, which was more than enough to kill the un-armed and jutsu less snake.**

**"NO!" Tsunade yelled.**

**"Damn it Yiara!" Kayla said angrily. Tsunade got up quickly.**

**"We have to stop him!" Tsunade said, she was tugged down by Tyra.**

**"Stop, you'll get caught!" She warned forcing Tsunade to sit. Tsunade watched hopelessly as the two locked eyes.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Orochimaru looked at the blond Uzumaki boy as he entered the ring. He remembered how inherently good the boy was and sighed in relief.**

**"Naruto, didn't think I'd ever see this." The snake said, he locked eyes with the demon for a moment… he looked serious…**

**"I should have known it was you… Orochimaru!" Naruto roared, Orochimaru looked at him confused and concerned. If Naruto planned on killing the snake he was dead, there was nothing he could do in this form against a four tailed beast. He may have stood a fair chance against the demon in his human form and with his jutsu but in the form of a snake he was nothing. Despite being a very large snake, he was still an animal, no jutsu, no nothing. A pair of sharp fangs and a constricting grip. The Kyubi on the other hand had a lot more to offer. **

**"What… do you mean?" Orochimaru asked, hoping the demon child was not still mad about past events.**

**"You dare attack my friends!?" Naruto yelled charging the snake, Orochimaru lashed his long tail out and sent the fox soaring back. Naruto caught himself quickly and rushed again. **

**"Now is hardly the time to bring up past events! We are both stuck here how is killing one another going to solve the shinobi's problem?" Orochimaru hissed receiving a large slash down his side form Naruto's claws.**

**"You tell me you bastard!" Naruto yelled running at him again. The crowd was going mad in the stands as more blood was shed, the snake got a few strikes in but when he tried to clamp his mouth on the fox, burning fire erupted and forced him to release his prey… or at this point his predator. **

**"Why are you letting them control you like some animal!" Orochimaru hissed, swerving to the side to avoid being hit by the brutal force the Kyubi hit with. **

**"Why did you hurt her? What could she ever have done to anger you!?" Naruto roared his eyes pure white as he charged for another strike. The snake hissed out in pain as the blow landed but regained himself quick enough to wrap his tail around Naruto's arm and throw him across the ring. Naruto barely blinked and was charging back at him at great speeds.**

**"Her? Who did I hurt now?" Orochimaru said, half expecting this to be about Sasuke. He knew of no girls he had attacked in the past, perhaps a few ninja who attacked him first but he made no effort to harm anyone in particular. He hadn't a clue what the boy was saying and did a quick scan in his head of any woman he knew the boy knew. Only two came to mind so he gave it a shot.**

**"Is this about me putting a curse mark on Anko?" Orochimaru guessed, the only other option was Tsunade but he had never actually hurt her. Unless betraying her was what he meant by hurt, in which case it was rather unfair that Sasuke got away with running from the village.**

**"This isn't about Anko! How many people have you hurt, you can't even remember who you've harmed any more the list is so long!" Naruto said slicing his extended hand at the snake. Being long and thin the snake found dodging relatively easy. It was still tricky trying to dodge the demons wrath however.**

**"You could save me the trouble and just tell me-" The snake was cut short and he failed to dodge an incoming attack. He was sent crashing to the ground and couldn't flip himself back up in time. The fox landed and opened his mouth, a purple ball forming itself. At that proximity the snake had a naught percent survival chance, but struggle as he might the demon fox wouldn't get off him. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"He'll kill him!" Tsunade panicked, why the hell was Naruto attacking him anyway. At this point old feelings were not something you should cloud your judgement with. Ninja were supposed to forgive each other and work as a team if they were ever to escape and here Naruto was killing off a good member to the ninja name. **

**"Yiara won't allow it don't worry." Kayla said, in a split second the snake screeched an ear piercing sound and the demon was sent spiralling back. The crowd was confused as to how the snake did it, they started cheering louder as the battle grew more interesting. Tsunade was not impressed, she looked at the snake in confusion… how did he push the fox off…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A sudden burst of chakara had allowed Orochimaru to spare himself. Since the Kyubi did not expect the snake to have any chakara he was caught off guard. Yiara had obviously seen that the snake had zero chance with out chakara and taken off some of his restrictions. The snake hissed and slipped up into the right position. Even despite the chakara, he was restricted and unable to return to human form. That being said the restrictions had no clue about his other transformation. Since it was not human… there was a slight possibility he could do it. Deciding trying was his only bet the snake hissed and allowed chakara to envelop his entire form, smoke and dust covered most of the field and the entire snake. Naruto covered his eyes and when he looked again the snake was a demonic half snake half something else. What ever it was the crowd decided it was far more interesting and cheered in approval. This must have been the form Sasuke was talking about, white snakes formed the serpents scales. Orochimaru sent white snakes at Naruto, the fox knew the snake well and took a guess that they were poisoned. Either way the snake disappeared under the earth and within moments would surface. Just as the fox thought the half snake thing appeared from below and snapped the boy in its mouth. Orochimaru tossed him into the nearest wall and Naruto yowled and snapped in pain before rising and running at the snake. **

**"One bite and you're out." Orochimaru warned, Sasuke may have defeated this form but that was only due to his far range attacks. A close style of combat meant the demon fox would be bitten in no time and poison would win the match. Naruto was well aware of that now, but unwilling to back down. He'd just find a way to attack with out getting close, and he knew the perfect way. Opening his mouth a ball of purple energy glimmered in its depths. The serpent acted quickly and went below the ground, surfacing right below the fox and snapping his jaws onto his arm. Smaller serpents snapped as well and narrowly missed Naruto's arm. Naruto growled and retreated, the energy balls took to long, the Sannin was quicker.**

**"This is for Ino!" Naruto roared, he leapt into the air and did a few hand signs, multiple clones came up around him and started forming their hands preparing for a resengan. Orochimaru wondered what the plan was, if the boy charged him with that he could easily dodge and snakes would bite him. However he realized quickly that the resingan was not normal like Jiraiya's. It made a sort of shirikan shape, but that didn't change things. The boy needed to be close, Orochimaru left his guard down being only focused on the fox in front of him. He looked behind him and saw the real Naruto with his mouth open, a fully charged energy blast awaiting. The sound boomed across the ring as the force left the fox's mouth and raced at the snake. It was merciless and would end the snake as he stood… so he decided to act on his last defence. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gasps from the crowd were heard as the blast erupted upon the snake. The odds of surviving that were impossible. Her friend could not regenerate from such an injury. He could not summon the demonic wall as a shield as he was not allowed to turn into a human. There was not much she could think of that could possibly have saved him. Then again, she was unaware of his last defence and final transformation. When some of the smoke cleared blood was everywhere the snake once stood. Tsunade held back tears when they threatened to fall, it was futile and soon they came despite her wishes. **

**"Orochimaru…" She said, Kayla looked at her.**

**"That's one sick snake." Tyra said as she looked on in amazement. Tsunade would have hit her for the unsympathetic response but she then realised what had happened. Looking back at the snake she noticed it had one more transformation. It was now bigger than Manda, the back of the ring destroyed. He had seven heads… he had eight but the one was destroyed by the demon fox's attack. Blood dripped down from the neck that lacked the eighth head. The serpent glowered down at the small sized fox and hissed in anger. Before the fox could attack, the snake had regenerated its lost head, and eight heads were once again looming over Naruto. Naruto had bitten off more than he could chew at this point. **

**"What… is he?" Tsunade asked, the snakes tail was dangerously close to the crowd. The fighting ring was broken and the snake now took up the entire stage. The stage was massive in size luckily, but regardless if the snake moved even a bit back now the entire audience seated behind and around him would be killed. **

**"Shit, Yiara control him!" Kayla yelled, seeing the danger, the snake didn't mind attacking Jeroia last time… he doubted this was different. One half of the crowd screamed in admiration of the great beast, the other half screamed in fear as large golden eyes loomed over and around them. **

**Tsunade was more than grateful to be on the opposite side of the stadium to the snake…**

** Authors note: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! _Please_ leave a review, comments are highly appreciated! Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The snake hissed as its heads moved around looking at the boy from many angles. Naruto didn't know what to do, his stamina of keeping the demon fox form was low and about to expire… the snake would tear him to pieces and brute force would do nothing since the snake would regenerate. Not to mention Naruto was currently stuck under a pillar that used to hold up the fighting ring. It was not crushing him but held him to the ground. One false move and the pillar would fall and crush the ninja.**

**To everyone's amazement and to Naruto's relief the snake lowered one giant head down to the boys level. It didn't strike or move quickly, it gently lowered its head to eye level with the boy. Golden eyes seeming to pierce the boys soul and read him like an open book. **

**"****You are no longer able to with stand that form… if you try you will damage yourself. I suggest you surrender, as I can stay in this form till my final breath if I so wish it." Orochimaru said, his voice scarily calm. **

**"****I can't stop… not after what you did to-"**

**"****Ino right, well I can assure you I have done nothing to harm her. In fact she resides in a tank at the back of that stage. Completely unharmed." Orochimaru said.**

**"****I don't believe you." Naruto said, thinking of how odd that sounded, besides why would Yiara lie about that. He would gain nothing.**

**"****Well I can not make you believe me and my past actions are not my ally right now, but what choice do you have. You can accept my word and see Ino for yourself, or you can attack me, in which case I'll eventually cause the deaths of many innocent lives around me… including yours. Pick Naruto, I have nothing to loose." The snake said, he stared into Naruto's blue eyes directly, completely unafraid of the beast… and to make things worse the orange chakara around Naruto disappeared. Having worn out the blond ninja, Naruto considered his options. **

**" … ****Fine I'll trust you…" Naruto said, as if he were doing the snake a favour. Orochimaru moved closer to the boy and used his nose to push the pillar up. Naruto wriggled out and then walked over to the snake. Orochimaru let the pillar fall down gently and turned to look at the instructor. Yiara had a huge smile plastered on his face. It made the snake sick and a bit worried.**

**"****Where is she?" Naruto asked.**

**"****In there, in the glass tank." Orochimaru said, Naruto tried to go but was instantly caught by guards. His chakara was taken away in seconds and he looked at the men angrily. **

**"****I want to see her!" Naruto demanded. **

**"****Sorry but I'm afraid you believed the devils bluff. She is in hospital, the only thing left in that tank is her blood." Yiara said, looking genuinely disappointed, "Why you would not believe me over him is a shame Naruto it really is…"**

**"****What?" Naruto asked looking at the snake for an explanation. **

**"****He is lying Naruto." Orochimaru warned, the boy had little faith in the rogue. **

**"****Is he? I believe you've mastered that art better than anyone!" Naruto growled. **

**"****If I had why did I not just kill you?" Orochimaru said, fed up with the false blame.**

**"****Maybe there was a way I could defeat you and I just hadn't thought of it yet. I can't be sure that you can keep that form up for long enough!" Naruto yelled, "Or maybe you were scared your chakara would be taken away and I'd defeat you then!" Naruto said more and more explanations clouding his judgement. **

**"****So you will trust a NW over a ninja!?" Orochimaru hissed. **

**"****I'll trust anyone over you!" Naruto hissed trying to break free.**

**"****If I'm lying then why are they the ones holding you back? Why was I the one offering evidence while they simply move you away from it." Orochimaru hissed, Naruto stopped for a minute, the snake was right.**

**"****Take me to the tank, if you want me to believe you." Naruto said, Yiara shook him off.**

**"****Oh Naruto, you are not the one giving orders. Now say goodbye." Yiara said, clicking a button, Naruto felt all his chakara being sealed, the snake was still in his large form so he still had some of his chakara clearly. Naruto was lead away struggling, trying his hardest to break free and run to the Sannin.**

**"****Wait! Orochimaru stop them you still have chakara." Naruto said, desperate to his friend. Orochimaru merely watched him go, it would be foolish to attack. He'd learnt his lesson. Yiara smiled and walked to the snake, he gestured for a large head to lower itself, Orochimaru lowered the fourth head and to his surprise, Yiara attempted to climb on. He jumped on a nearby broken pillar and the trustingly leapt on top of the snake. He gestured for the snake to bring him up. The snakes head was so high if he decided to, he could drop the man and let him plummet to his death. However the snake decided to still listen. Orochimaru let the man have his little joy of being on top of the world and moved him up, what goes up has to fall after all.**

**"****Now ladies and gentlemen, for a quick preview of our next show!" Yiara said, Deidara was lead onto stage and looked at Orochimaru in complete bewilderment.**

**"****That's new!" He yelled up, he was shocked into silence by his guard. Orochimaru looked down at him sceptically, what was the blond going to do.**

**"****we have seen the snake versus another land predator, the fox. Now how about one from the sky. Next show will be the eight headed beast against a dragon!" Yiara called, the crowd went wild, the fear replaced with joy. Deidara was forced to make his large flying beast, he did what he was told and the large creature flew a few feet above the snake. Deidara looked at the snake worriedly, he did not want to fight his friend. Orochimaru gave him a look of reassurance and then raised Yiara into the air even higher. The crowd applauded and Yiara bowed atop his beast. It was clear that the NW was on a major power trip being on such a giant creatures head. **

**"****We look forward to your next visit!" Yiara said in conclusion, the crowds poured out the stadium. Most likely to go and book their next tickets. Deidara was made to destroy his dragon, and he was caged up again. His chakara and clay taken away again, he was back with the others.**

**Yiara stayed on the snake for a good ten more minutes just admiring the view. He then told the snake to lower its head, Orochimaru did as he was told and when he was very close to the ground, the NW leapt off. He gave the snake a hard pat.**

**"****Brilliant, weren't we brilliant. Snapping up Jeroia was a blessing!" Yiara said in glee. He glanced at the snake before making it return to standard man eating snake size. He didn't put the harness on, he simply walked up to the snake and gave it a quick pat and gestured for it to follow. Orochimaru listened and was soon moved into the back stage tank. Yiara pet him again before leaving, this time the snake moved away in confusion. He didn't like being pet and this man had been petting him like he was some horse who had won a competition.**

**"****Kayla!" Yiara said as the nicer NW entered the room.**

**"****You seem happy for a man who just broke half the stage." Kayla said with a smile.**

**"****I should be a beast tamer. They should be mine! Starting with this one. You think the TWT will let me keep him, as my own ninja? We should be able to keep them as our own. Did you see me!? I was amazing, I look damn good a million feet in the air riding a gigantic beast!" Yiara said, everyone was confused as the mans energy changed.**

**"****Firstly, yes I saw it was pretty great, secondly, no I don't think they would let you… It would be far too dangerous. Unless you had some sort of relation to a higher up TWT then no he is as good as gone. As is your new little riding giant snakes hobby." Kayla said, he saw the great disappointment in Yiara's eyes.**

**"****There must be a way… I know someone who knows someone…" Yiara said.**

**"****Who might that be?" Kayla asked.**

**"****Your dad Kayla… you could ask him. He is in a high up position." Yiara said.**

**"****Let's make a deal." Kayla said.**

**"****Alright what?" Yiara replied eagerly.**

**"****You stop the fights between the ninja. No more, be straight with the fox. Don't pit the snake and dragon against one another. In return I'll see if you can own your very own ninja hmm?" Kayla said.**

**"****Deal… only I already promised a fight between the two of them…" Yiara said.**

**"****Stage it, pretend they fight, make it look convincing. They can speak, so they can act." Kayla said, "Or else make a different plan, change the next act, say you decided to do something a little different."**

**"****Like what?"**

**"****Rides…?"**

**"****That isn't a little bit different, its massively different…"**

**"****Look at how much fun you had."**

**"****No, my snake and my dragon." Yiara said almost childishly.**

**"****hey hey, I can get you one. Not sure if I can get you two." Kayla said realizing the obsession of ninja collecting coming back.**

**"****Why don't you tell your father that I am doing a marvellous job of training shinobi. That I deserve my very own team. Please just try." Yiara said, Kayla shook his head.**

**"****Fine, but only if you promise to do no cruelty acts anymore. In fact, close the show." Kayla said.**

**"****What?"**

**"****You heard me, shut down this show and you can have a team of ninja. However if you act in a cruel way to them I will get my father to take them away as fast as they came." Kayla said.**

**"****Deal, get me the ninja and the show is over."**

**"****Pick five."**

**"****What?"**

**"****That's the best I can do."**

**"****Fine, I want the snake, the dragon, the shadow wielder, the dog wielder and the shark." **

**"****That would be Orochimaru, Deidara, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Kisame." Kayla said scanning the fives number into a device, Yiara nodded.**

**"****Good then considered the show cancelled." Yiara said, it was not his show after all, it was Hu's show. Purchasing Naruto had been illegal, he would simply say it was Hu's orders. The show was doomed. **

**With that Yiara swooped out the room to make the deal solid, he set of to do his bit. Kayla watched him leave before gesturing for his two friends to enter the dingy little back stage area. Tsunade and her friend Tyra entered swiftly, Tsunade looked at all the familiar faces… well some what familiar. Kisame and Orochimaru were not in their normal state. She walked past each of her friends greeting them until she made her way to Orochimaru. She looked at the wounds across the serpentine body and wished she had the ability to heal. Being useless was the most infuriating part. **

**"****Got it." Tyra said walking to the glass door, she looked at Kayla, "key, I'm ganna go heal her friend over there."**

**Kayla looked at her and then walked over to open the door, he had hold of the spare keys since he was a guard there, it was voluntary work. He went from job to job seeing that the ninja were fairly treated. His father being of a high rank helped him of this. His father was more than disappointed but his mother thought it was the sweetest thing ever and convinced the father to leave him be. The tank clicked open and Ino bolted for the door, she was pushed back by Kayla.**

**"****hey!" Ino objected, she was forced in anyway, Orochimaru hissed and raised his head when he saw the girl struggle in his hold. When Kayla made no indication of letting go the snake reared his head higher.**

**"****I suggest you let go of her." The hissing voice echoed slightly in the room adding to the deadly threat that was presented. Kayla didn't seem at all unnerved but did release her.**

**"****For so long as she stays; this isn't a rescue mission." Kayla said, he nudged Ino back a bit more before allowing Tyra to enter. The snake allowed that and then turned his attention to Tsunade. He looked at her with piercing golden eyes, he had asked her to ally with him before they had been captured. She had said that his help was unwanted and as a result she and he were both captured. He was not necessarily still angry with the woman, but he was less than in the mood for her company. He expected her to reprimand all that he had done, from all the Nw's he had attacked to all the ninja. **

**"****That was quite the show." Tsunade said, a small smile on her face, she could feel the tension and didn't know if the statement sounded as if she had forgotten that they were no longer friends. **

**"****Glad someone enjoyed it." Was his short reply before moving his eyes over to the woman beside him, he expected Ino so when it wasn't he moved away uncomfortably. **

**"****I'm just ganna heal you calm down." Tyra said politely.**

**"****I do not wish for your help." Orochimaru said back unwilling to owe an NW even the smallest of things. **

**"****Oh come on, I have this stuff I can put on. It will take away any pain, stop infections and speed up the healing process." Tyra said.**

**"****I'll pass." The snake hissed.**

**"****Hey I'm doing you a favour!" Tyra said angered by the rudeness of the snake.**

**"****Are you now? You know what a favour would be, letting me and my people go. We have far superior healing techniques this would not be a problem if your kind had left us alone." Orochimaru hissed, his voice was quieter than usual, making the sound nerve wrecking.**

**"****Fine, have it your way. But I'll have you know you are anything but superior to us. If you were you wouldn't be nothing but a circus animal." Tyra said back.**

**"****I said superior in healing, don't worry we all know your people have perfected your weapons. You make a point of throwing them at us every two seconds." The snake said with venom drenched words. Tyra felt unnerved, the snake could still kill her, and since he was promised as a pet to Yiara he could do so with out the consequence of death.**

**"****Both of you stop it. No one is superior to anyone." Kayla said.**

**"****Big words coming from you. I believe you sold me two minutes ago. Hardly what I call equality." Orochimaru said, he glanced at the device in Kayla's pocket before deciding despite its painful consequences he would still speak his mind. The NW still made no move to take out the device.**

**"****I figured it would be a better life as his ninja rather than killing your friends as entertainment." Kayla said, the snake didn't answer, none of them seemed appealing.**

**"****Come here you bastard." Tsunade said, she had taken the healing liquid from Tyra who had left the tank in fear. Orochimaru looked at her sceptically.**

**"****Helping me now are we? Little late for that I'm already someone's pet." Orochimaru bit back sarcastically, she scowled angrily. He really was ungrateful. **

**"****Why must you be so difficult?!" Tsunade snapped. **

**"****Why can you not accept when your help is not wanted." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Why can you not accept when help is needed?" She replied, Ino got fed up with the bickering and took the healing substance. The snake eyed her as well not sure if she was clued up on healing. Her confidence in herself made him give her the benefit of the doubt. **

**"****Um… there is a dosage don't put too much on it'll just do more damage, a real nurse should do it." Tyra said quickly, Ino glanced at the nurse her temper flared.**

**"****I am a nurse. I can handle this." Ino said turning sharp about to heal the snake, he slipped away from her.**

**"****You didn't even ask her what the right dosage was." He criticized.**

**"****I can tell it says how much on the packaging." Ino said.**

**"****Did you read it?" He asked.**

**"****I will…" She replied quickly glancing, after the quick scan, Orochimaru decided to just get it over with and if it turned out doing more harm he would at least have an excuse to never trust any nurse again. Ino applied the substance and the snake noticed the wounds did nothing, they did not get better or worse.**

**"****Shika, Kakashi. Didn't think I'd see you here." Tsunade said with a smile, she left the tank and made her way to the cage greeting every person.**

**"****I don't wanna be someone's pet… " Deidara sulked.**

**"****Well you aren't, you are not animals so you can not be anyone's pet." Kayla said, "It's just that you are his specialised ninja."**

**"****In a tank, in a cage, in a fish bowl, doing tricks for amusement… how is that not treating us like animals?" Kakashi complained.**

**"****You nearly made us fight it out like dogs out there!" Deidara said.**

**"****I stopped it… as well as this entire show." Kayla said, "I'm on your side, just because I'm an NW doesn't mean I agree with the things that are happening." **

**"****Then let us out." Deidara said.**

**"****I can't, that would be foolish. I can help where I can but this sort of stuff can't just be handled on a whim. I can't let you go or stop everything they do to your people" Kayla replied.**

**"****We aren't attacking you or discriminating against your people. You can't hate us merely because we are a part of the NW. We have every right to do nothing." Tyra said.**

**"****Meaning you don't think its wrong, if you did you would act." Kakashi replied. **

**"****Well, it was nice meeting your friends. Let's go, the guards could be here any minute." Tyra said walking off, "You are welcome by the way."**

**"…****Bye guys… I'll see you again… we haven't lost yet." Tsunade said, she waved to the ninja she knew and would miss when she went back to the lonely hospital. All the ninja waved goodbye solemnly, even Orochimaru bid her farewell. **

**Chapter Four done! If you are reading and enjoying the story please review! The comments are always appreciated! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yiara entered with a bounce in his step, he made his way to the ninja and looked at them smugly. He acted as if he owned them… but then again the ninja supposed he did. Ten NW's entered the room next, and in pairs of two each group made its way to a ninja that now belonged only to Yiara. Deidara put up a fight along with Orochimaru, while Kakashi and Shikamaru obeyed lazily. **

**"****Hmm… It will be a bit difficult to lug the sharks tank around… turn him into a human." Yiara ordered. The men did as they were told and Kisame was returned to his still inhuman form. Yiara looked at him in surprise.**

**"****You even as a human look like a hideous shark… fascinating." Yiara said, Kisame gave an annoyed look and disgruntled sound before letting the comment slide right off his back. **

**"****Hey I want to be human to." Orochimaru objected when he saw the men not bother with him.**

**"****No need, you can walk." Yiara said.**

**"****Not as easily as being human." Orochimaru complained.**

**"****I do things for my convenience not yours." Yiara said over his shoulder.**

**"****Fine, don't blame me when the NW generals get angry at you for leading a man eating sized snake through the public." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Hmm, he makes a good point. Fine do him as well." Yiara said, with that Orochimaru returned to his human form as well. He was still however not very human with his pale skin and golden eyes. **

**"****Oh I thought you were a boy, my apologies." Yiara said, Orochimaru snapped his golden eyes towards him.**

**"****I am male." He hissed.**

**"****Hmm, if you say so." Yiara said looking him over once again before ignoring the group again.**

**"****Don't worry, he thought I was a girl to…" Deidara whispered as he passed the snake. Orochimaru sighed the comment did little for his ego, he followed Kisame's lead by not caring. The ninja were lead out of the dark back stage area, the natural light hurt their eyes for a good few minutes before finally adjusting. They were lead through many places, the city was gigantic and looked very alien to the group. It was strange, it was not at all like the villages they knew. It had far too many buildings and technology to be comfortable. The ninja were very uneasy as they passed the alien city, they felt unsafe going around every corner. Some held their composure a bit better like Kakashi and Shikamaru, Kisame showed his dislike by snapping at anyone who got to close, Deidara made his shown vocally by voicing every complaint he had, while Orochimaru showed his discomfort by hissing when anything that wasn't a ninja from his group got to close. The NW walked around the streets effortlessly despite it being a maze to the ninja. They finally arrived at a large building. **

**"****Welcome home!" Yiara said as he spun around to face his new ninja.**

**"****Is this a house?" Deidara asked.**

**"****Of course it is, what else would it be?" Yiara said a bit confused.**

**"****A prison…" Orochimaru commented as he took a step closer to look the place over sceptically.**

**"****Haha, well to you I suppose it is. Now, Section B I'll have you in the green… yes Shi… what ever your name is. You will go there, and you will not move from that section." Yiara said pointing Shikamaru off, "Do not worry other ninja work there, they are not mine and will not stay forever but when they do go more will replace them. I know how you ninja like to stay in your little packs."**

**Shikamaru looked on a bit unimpressed, he didn't want to leave the ninja he knew to go to people who could end up being unfriendly, leaving him completely alone. **

**"****Dog guy, you will be in Section D, you will suit it there!" Yiara said to Kakashi, he looked very disappointed.**

**"…****It's Kakashi…" He said as he was moved away.**

**"****You three can all come to Section A. my main ninja will stay closest to me." Yiara said as he passed Orochimaru, Deidara and Kisame. They were not very happy either but they were grateful they at least had one another. When they were lead up to Section A the two long haired shinobi had little pride issues allowing the largest of them to lead. Kisame was not about to back down from the responsibility but his fears were not any smaller than the two behind him. **

**They were lead from room to room, section to section until they finally stopped at one in particular. It looked like a medical centre. **

**"****Please be seated, we will sort you out shortly." A female said, she was a ninja. Yiara entered and three ninja came to his side to do what ever he needed to be done. All of which Orochimaru commented on being things the man was capable of doing himself. After ten minutes the woman called them into the room one by one.**

**"****Orochimaru." A male ninja called, he was not a ninja. The woman went to speak with the other two ninja while the snake slipped into the room he was called into.**

**"****What is that?" Orochimaru asked as he saw all the weird devices, one in particular caught his attention. It looked rather dangerous and he preferred to not stand to close to it, despite the NW telling him to go to it. **

**"****Go stand there." The NW ordered, he saw the glint of apprehension in the golden eyes and took a new approach.**

**"****It isn't going to kill you ninja." He said.**

**"****What will it do?" Orochimaru enquired, there were things worse than death after all.**

**"****I'm running a few checks, then I will inject this into your arm and all traces of chakara will be locked again." The NW said.**

**"****Our chakara comes back after a while…" Orochimaru said to himself, why else would they need to relock it. The NW laughed lightly.**

**"****No it doesn't, don't get your hopes up. Now go over there." The NW said forcefully leading the long haired male over to the frighteningly glowing machine. Orochimaru put up a slight resistance but ultimately accepted his fate. It was not exactly his idea of comfort but he gave in none the less. He stood by the strange device and scanned it over, desperately trying to find something that looked familiar or safe. There was none and a bright light shone blindingly around the device. The NW typed onto the machine and after some strange noises he was told to sit down in the chair in the room. He sat down hesitantly, the NW then took out a needle.**

**"****Not scared of needles I hope." The NW said, mocking the clear fright the male had when being presented with the machine. **

**"****No…" Orochimaru said honestly, it was the only familiar device he had seen for that matter. The NW drew some blood and slipped it into a container. **

**"****Alright next I need to inject you with this, it stings a bit so don't move." The NW said taking out a substance inside a needle. Orochimaru felt his senses tell him to run. To get out of the office and away from the substance. He had always trusted his instinct; it had saved his life more times than logic. **

**"****What is it?" Orochimaru questioned pulling his arm away, the NW had a loose grip on the pale arm and Orochimaru broke away easily. The NW sighed and tried to get his arm back.**

**"****It is merely to lock away chakara." The NW said.**

**"****You said it does not wear off over time, what is the need?" Orochimaru said moving away and out of reach. He rose quickly out the chair and slipped past the man.**

**"****If that is all it does I do not need it." Orochimaru said quickly as he reached for the door. The NW was quick to pull him back.**

**"****Sit, I will not explain myself to a ninja." He said, his calm personality replaced by annoyance. **

**"****What is it? At least let me know what you are doing…" Orochimaru said resisting the NW's every move. He was sharply forced into the nearby wall, he felt electricity tear through his body, he made a pained yelp before biting his own tongue to refrain from saying anything more. **

**"****Know your place ninja, now sit down." The NW said, Orochimaru felt the need to do many things, his past self would have killed the man, the slightly newer self would of run but the person he was now felt compelled to listen and avoid further pain. He moved towards the chair before deciding he refused to let the old him die so quickly. He was not weak, he was not going to fall into another trap when he had worked so hard to get out of the first one. He grabbed something off the desk silently as he passed it. The NW of course did not see it. The sharp blade like object was held in his hand tightly as he seated himself. He was out of jutsu but they could not take his intelligence or experience. The NW looked satisfied; he scanned the Sannin's arm for the right place to inject. He then glanced around for the needle, it was on the opposite side of the table as Orochimaru had knocked it in his attempt to escape. **

**"****Where the hell is that thing!?" The man demanded annoyed.**

**"****Over there." Orochimaru said politely.**

**"****Where?" **

**"****End of the table."**

**"****What?"**

**"****Where you left it next to the frame." **

**"****Where- oh there."**

**"****My, if it were a snake it would have bitten you…" Orochimaru laughed lightly, the man did not catch the insinuation. **

**"****Yeah, where was I-" The NW lost the rest of his words as a sharp object was lodged into the side of his throat, with lots of years of practise the snake hit the right place and the man could no longer speak, breath or survive.**

**"****Hmm, you should learn your place…" Orochimaru said as he rose to his feet, he smirked as the blood poured down his neck and the man fell around on the floor like a dying fish out of water. Orochimaru saw the man reach for a device, the device to send of electrical waves that would most likely kill the Sannin. With a sadistic smile Orochimaru lightly knocked the device out of reach and watched the man try and reach it despite the distance. He watched the mans struggle for a few minutes before the body was limp. Orochimaru picked up the device and slipped it in his pocket. It could control his chakara and having it would mean he could switch of any electrical waves as well. The thought then hit him. He had no jutsu's at his disposal to destroy the body. The evidence would get him killed. He fidgeted with the device, it had to have a way to give him a jutsu. He sadly had no idea how to work the bloody device and when he finally figured out how to turn it on he found out he needed a code. He didn't dare try type in the code but played around with the device a bit more hoping for a round about method. It was no use. He then glanced around the room for something to dispose of the corpse. Burning human flesh had a particular smell that was not easily missed. There was a window but that didn't help much since he couldn't just throw it outside into NW's. No place to temporarily hide the body either… he only had one choice. To pretend someone had attacked him and the NW, to act as a victim. He looked around the room until he found a bag of confiscated items. All he needed were the kunia's. He took them and stabbed one into the place where the needle was in the NW's neck, he stabbed them into the NW's stomach and chest and then took one and sliced his own arm, it had to look convincing so the slash was deep. He then got everything into the right place to look like it had been attacked, he opened up the window, the glass was bullet proof, so it couldn't be broken. He'd pretend a rogue ninja attacked. That he was from mist and was most likely somewhere in the building still. People from mist could evaporate into mist, and it made tracking finger prints impossible. He could say the ninja attacked as an act of revenge against the NW as he had killed his daughter or something. It was not uncommon rogue attacks. Every now and then specific ninja were seen killing off one NW in a personal vendetta, after that the ninja died a tortures death of course. Orochimaru knocked the entire desk over and caused a large bang and the sound of breaking glass to scream across the halls. He then backed away and leant against the wall.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A loud bang was heard and nearby NW guards ran into the room, they looked on in horror as blood was sprayed across the room. The NW was dead on the floor having been pierced by multiple kunia's. The ninja who was being checked was against the wall holding his bleeding arm. Panicked golden eyes raced across the room.**

**"****Rogue ninja… no doubt it looks exactly like the other cases…" The NW said as he entered.**

**"****You, what happened?" The NW said as he came over.**

**"****A rogue… from the mist attacked…" The ninja said softly his black hair falling over his eyes. The NW were shoved out the way as Yiara pushed through. He glared around before spotting Orochimaru. Looking as if he had just spotted his prized possession Yiara walked over to him and scanned him over. **

**"****Clean that up." Yiara barked to a nearby ninja, he nodded and scurried over.**

**"****Did he attack you as well?" Yiara said looking at his arm. Orochimaru shook his head slowly.**

**"****No, I merely got hit in the cross fire.." **

**"****Hmm, he is from where?"**

**"****Mist."**

**"****Any words shared between them?"**

**"****No. He killed him and left." **

**"****He was a useless doctor anyway, come here and I will lead you to one of my more trustworthy doctors." Yiara said, as if dying was irritating more than a tragedy. Orochimaru followed Yiara out and slipped past the doors.**

**"****We would like to ask him a few-" The NW guard said.**

**"****Oh what is there to know, it's another freaking rogue attack, nothing special. That man was an idiot and practically asked for a personal vendetta against him." Yiara said. With that Orochimaru followed Yiara out the room. Deidara and Kisame were being lead down another hall, the blond looked back quickly to check his snake like friend was okay. Orochimaru glanced at him as well, to check they were not being treated unfairly. He had a rush of adrenalin, his entire body shaking with the scene. He had killed an NW and gotten away with it. He held his bleeding arm not even feeling it. His senses were high and it wasn't from fear. He was very content with the death of that man. The snake had never believed in unnecessary killing but this he was more than happy to be a part of. His first kill… and most certainly not his last.**

**"****Are you alright?" Yiara asked, Orochimaru was more than surprised, not because of the question but because of the genuine sympathy behind it. He nodded.**

**"****It's only a cut, I am use to it." Orochimaru said. Yiara looked him over before deciding on the right response.**

**"****Is it deep?" He asked.**

**"****Fairly… I'll simply need a bandage." Orochimaru said, Yiara pulled them into a room.**

**"****See to him." Yiara said, the doctor in the room rose and lead Orochimaru to a seat. He was bandaged up and they put some sort of substance on the wound.**

**"****Alright, did the doctor manage to perform all checks before he passed?" The doctor asked.**

**"****Yes." Orochimaru lied. **

**"****Did he not give you this?" Yiara asked pulling out a metal thick bracelet looking thing. **

**"****No…" Orochimaru said. **

**"****It is for those like you, who have a very large and powerful amount of chakara. Anything above average. You will most certainly need one I have seen how powerful your jutsu it." Yiara said, "It's a bit tight but you'll adjust." **

**Yiara clamped the thing around his wrist. It was more than a little tight and Orochimaru pulled his arm away instantly. The device felt as if it were grinding his bone. **

**"****You'll adjust." Yiara said. Orochimaru tugged at the strap a bit, he desperately wanted to get the painful thing off. Despite his best efforts he could not get rid of it. The more he pulled the more it hurt, but he continued to pull regardless, like a deer in a trap.**

**"****You'll only make it worse… it gets tighter the more it is ripped at." Yiara said, Orochimaru gave him a defeated look. **

**"****That information would have been nicer a bit earlier. I've pulled at it enough times to break my own wrist." Orochimaru hissed, quickly stopping his desperate pulling. **

**"****Why is it so tight?" Orochimaru asked resisting the urge to pull like a trapped animal again.**

**"****It is how it is, it needs to connect to your chakara." Yiara said, he pet the snake on the head before checking over the bandage. Orochimaru was once again very uncomfortable, he liked his personal space, in fact he had just killed a man for trespassing. He did not make a move to resist Yiara but did back up slightly to show his discomfort. Yiara noticed it and moved away respectfully. He then motioned for the snake to follow him.**

**"****This way, your two little friends will need these as well. I swear service now days' is terrible." Yiara moaned as he lead, Orochimaru took note of all the places, a particular ninja caught his eye… Kakashi. He was not far from his own quarters, he had the same tight abomination on, although he acted a lot more civil about it than the snake.**

**"****Yes look another one of your friends, you may visit him once all of you have settled down and accepted this as your new home, life and fate." Yiara said, 'as if' was what the Sannin wanted to say, but he stuck to a nod. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi glanced up from the bar he was seated at, he found it pleasant enough so far. Being owned was far nicer than switching to dark cages. He had a very annoyingly tight mechanism on his wrist but besides that it was not at all terrible, he could go where he pleased and had no trouble gaining access into any room that was situated in his section or even any other section, with the exception of bed rooms that were taken of course. On that note, he had a room he shared with two other ninja who both came from sand and he was familiar with. Sharing the large room with fellow ninja was nice as well, compared to missions he use to go and even the accommodation he'd usually receive from the NW's. He saw Yiara walk past and soon after him Orochimaru followed, he held the weird device strapped around his wrist almost as if he thought he could some how get rid of it. Kakashi gave a slow wave as the other ninja passed, it was rather weird how they had become some what of a team… before they would have been completely at one another's throats. Orochimaru glanced at the copy ninja and then looked back at Yiara quickly. Yiara said something to the snake like ninja and the Sannin nodded and proceeded onwards. Kakashi rolled his eyes, either Yiara had distracted the ninja or his friendly greeting had been ignored, which ever way around he didn't really care. **

**"****Hey." Rin said as she came up, she was one of his room mates, the other being Kankuro. **

**"****Hey." Kakashi greeted, she looked around the bar and picked up a drink.**

**"****Drink?" She asked, Kakashi gave the inappropriate aged girl a look before nodding and taking a glass.**

**"****It's legal in Sand." She bit back drinking her glass of poison. **

**"****I'm not going to stop you." Kakashi replied lazily. **

**"****Figures… so that your friend?" She asked placing the glass down.**

**"****Who?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****The girl with the long black hair." She said. **

**"****Girl with the… oh you mean Orochimaru? Nah I doubt it." He replied.**

**"****Doubted it myself, too pretty for someone like you." Se said.**

**"****He is a guy and secondly thanks." Kakashi asked.**

**"****Not my fault he looks like a girl. You people from Konoha are messed up, you have tons of girly guys. Back in sand we only have real men." Rin said back.**

**"****Bet that girly looking guy from our village could take down all of your real men single handily." Kakashi said with a light smile.**

**"****That's ambitious." Rin said, "Gaara would destroy him no question."**

**"****Rin, that was Orochimaru… the man who killed your last Kazukage." Kakashi said finally deciding the girls ignorance might be a bad thing.**

**"****Him? That little stick killed our leader? Orochi over there must have tricked him some how." Rin said not believing the older ninja. Kakashi gave up and emptied the last of his glass. It was not the worst place to be anymore, but it certainly was not what he wanted. **

Authors note- Please review if you like it! Or if you wish to give constructive criticism! Thank you~


	6. Chapter 6

**Deidara waited in the room he was lead into, he was followed by Kisame.**

**"****This is your new room, you are free to go where ever you like besides occupied rooms. If you feel that there is a reason you may go to the medical centre to be checked for any illness or other medical problem. There is a bar in the Section next to this one. If you are needed by Yiara a guard will fetch you, however, you may not leave the building, there is a garden and you are allowed there, but you may not leave the premises of this house. Is everything clear?" The NW guard asked in a surprisingly friendly voice. Kisame and Deidara nodded, they looked at each other in slight amusement before settling down. They claimed a bed and then looked at it not quite sure what they wanted to do next. The door clicked open and Orochimaru was shoved into the room.**

**"****I know what I'm doing!" He snapped at the guard who forced him in.**

**"****This is your room and you can get all other information you need from these two!" The guard snapped clearly fed up.**

**"****You have to tell him what's what, it is our job." The other NW said giving the new comer an unimpressed glance.**

**"****Yeah, say that to me again after you've tried getting that thing to listen." The NW said before leaving the room, Orochimaru rolled his eyes and went over to Deidara.**

**"****You lived!" Deidara said happily, "I thought you killed the guy."**

**"****I did, but Yiara believes me for some reason so it's fine." Orochimaru said still resisting the urge to tug at the wrist device.**

**"****Haha, well done. Wonder how many we will be able to kill before we get caught." Kisame said with a satisfied smile.**

**"****I've killed about three since my arrival and wounded five. They are the most blind people in all of the land." Orochimaru said, "The only time they have ever caught me was when I attacked that guy from the show." **

**"****Oh yeah that guy…" Deidara snarled, the memory making him cringe, "I haven't killed anyone… yet." **

**"****I tried to kill about three… but that ended badly so I stayed away from trying that again." Kisame said honestly, recalling his tantrum and the consequence of throwing it. **

**"****Annoying right?" Deidara said when he saw the Sannin holding the wrist device. **

**"****Yeah, any clue what it actually does?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****No I don't… it has something to do with our chakara though." Kisame answered. **

**"****It's a pain. It cuts of blood flow and it is uncomfortable. It isn't light either." Deidara complained. Orochimaru sighed in relief in his head, at least he was not the only one this thing was causing so much discomfort to.**

**"****It is pretty light actually." Kisame said, Orochimaru took back his relief… so it was just him and the blond that struggled with the damn thing then. **

**"****Mine isn't even that tight, it's kind of just there." Kisame finished. **

**"****Wish it would be a bit less…bone crushing." Deidara said, "You may be fine but you have bigger bones, not to mention you are stronger making it light." **

**"****Haha, maybe you two should go ask for girls ones then." Kisame mocked, Orochimaru hissed and then turned away, in all honesty if there was a better option he would have taken it despite the title it came with. **

**"****Let's go look around." Deidara said as he trotted over to the long haired Sannin. Orochimaru nodded in agreement and the two ninja left the room.**

**When they walked down the hall they saw the two paths splitting off in different directions.**

**"****Left or right?" Deidara asked.**

**"****Left is the bar, Right is the garden." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Have you been to the garden already?" Diedara asked. Orochimaru recalled subtly leaving the guards side previously and escaping into the garden. The NW was more than a little bit fed up with the Sannins constant escapes. **

**"****Yeah, not for very long I didn't get very far." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Hmm, let's go to the garden we can go to the bar later." Deidara said heading right, Orochimaru followed on. He pulled Deidara suddenly down another hall. **

**"****What's up?" Deidara asked as he followed. Orochimaru stopped as soon as they turned the corner. **

**"****Yiara is there, I don't feel like socialising with him right now." Orochimaru said his voice an almost hiss like sound, he was fed up with Yiara and his act of being close and friendly with everyone. **

**"****He annoy you?" Deidara asked, he hadn't gotten to speak to the man yet, "He seems nice enough."**

**"****He might be a nice person, I wouldn't know. All I know is he talks to much and acts to familiar with me." Orochimaru replied. **

**"****Oh is he one of those annoying people who don't respect social norms? That is annoying." Deidara replied. Orochimaru went to check around the corner and saw Yiara had left. He walked out and Deidara walked beside him again as they neared the garden. **

**"****Wonder what is in it." Deidara said.**

**"****What the garden?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****Yeah, hope it's big." Deidara said.**

**"****Are you actually going to view the plants?" Orochimaru said amused.**

**"****Well yeah… and what ever else there is in the garden… why what are you doing?" Deidara said confused.**

**"****I'm going to see if there aren't any possible escape routes." Orochimaru said casually but softly in case there were any nearby guards.**

**"****Naturally." Deidara said, the snake never did anything but try and destroy peoples' plans after all.**

**They finally arrived at the garden, the large green vastness held tree's and plants of different colours, Yiara lived like a king. The most perturbing thing was Yiara was not even that rich. The people of this society had money enough to save villages, and that was on average. The rich could surely have bought the world. They certainly had bought the ninja's world.**

**"****Oro, Dara how good to see you settling in." Yiara's all too familiar sounding voice said. The two ninja turned around, Orochimaru very reluctant while Deidara slightly confused.**

**"****Yiara," Deidara greeted in a friendly voice, Orochimaru gave Yiara a bitter look not reciprocating, "Not settled yet but we're getting there."**

**"****Well I'm glad to hear it, the guards have all been friendly I hope?" Yiara asked.**

**"****They have." Deidara said.**

**"****And to you?" Yiara asked Orochimaru. The snake's cold eyes scanned the man.**

**"****Yes." He replied briefly. Yiara nodded in satisfaction. **

**"****Good, if there is ever anything you need just get one of the guards to do it, or feel free to come to me." Yiara said petting them before walking off.**

**Orochimaru hissed as the man left, how obnoxious the man was. **

**"****Not to bad." Deidara said, " The nickname is weird but I'll get use to it."**

**"****I won't have to." Orochimaru said, even more set on escaping now. **

** "****You better take me with you." Deidara said.**

**"****I will. I'll take the entire ninja population with me." Orochimaru said, Deidara laughed.**

**"****Wouldn't it be easier to just leave the whole of Konoha here? Then you don't have to bother kill them in the end." Deidara said.**

**"****True, I'll take some of the ninja population with me. Just the ones I need to take down the NW for good." Orochimaru agreed. Deidara rolled his eyes.**

**"****For so long as I'm running out as well I'm happy." He said moving blond hair out of his face, he looked around at the green grass and ran off. He stopped a short way off and looked around, he now stood on a largish hill looking down at the rest of the garden. The hill was near the beginning of the garden. Orochimaru analyzed it a bit longer before deciding it was a good start. He could use the hill and someone else's help, he could get onto the roof. From there he could keep climbing up and around the roof till he reached the front of the house where he could easily jump onto the floor. He would then be in the city, he could walk around there and try and find a way to get rid of the thing on his wrist. The substance the ninja were injected with clearly ran out as they needed to be injected often enough. He simply needed to wait till the day where he was due for another shot. On that day he would escape, and hopefully regain his chakara eventually.**

**"****Isn't it pretty?!" Deidara said looking at the large expand of green. Orochimaru came to his side and nodded.**

**"****Yeah, well let me know when you're done." He said sitting down on a large rock, his head leaning on one hand. **

**"****You find what you were looking for?" He asked.**

**"****Yeah I did." Orochimaru said.**

**"****What were you looking for?" The two ninja's breath faltered and they turned around to see who was behind them. To their relief it was Kisame. **

**"****Damn it, you scared me to death." Deidara sighed. Orochimaru reminded his body to breath again, still composed. **

**"****I'll tell you later." Orochimaru said, deciding it was not the best idea to talk about it in the garden. **

**"****Okay… any water here?" Kisame asked.**

**"****There is a large pond down there." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Thanks." Kisame said heading off to it, the two smaller ninja watched him go curiously.**

**"****What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****I'm going to the water." Kisame said.**

**"****Wait for us." Deidara said, gesturing for Orochimaru to follow.**

**"****No I'll wait he-" Orochimaru was not given the time to say he was staying. The decision was made for him and the blond dragged him over to the shark like man. Soon all three ninja were by the pond, wondering what exactly the shark wanted. He ended up sitting by the waters edge simply doing nothing which intrigued the two long haired shinobi endlessly. They never did get the answer they asked for so inquisitively. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi stared up at the roof while he lay on his bed. It was far more boring here than he would have expected but perhaps that was because he didn't really have anyone to talk to. Even the past enemies held up better conversations than the Sand ninja he shared a room with currently. Although to be fair they entertained each other well enough, it was just the copy ninja that was not thrilled by the topics… **

**Rin and Kankuro were close and already knew each other and had inside jokes, Kakashi just felt like a third wheel when trying to impose on their conversations. He wished he had his book with him, that might have passed time a little quicker. He also couldn't pass time by training, he didn't have any jutsu's. The boring life ahead gave the ninja a headache and he sat up slowly. **

**"****You okay?" Rin asked, Kakashi didn't feel like attempting to tag onto Rin and Kankuro's conversation again and decided it would be best to rather leave.**

**"****Yeah, I'm going to the bar." Kakashi said, it was at present the only place on his map. **

**"****It's about six now, there might be a lot of NW's there… be careful." Kankuro said.**

**"****I will." Kakashi said, he resisted the urge to tell the ninja that six was not at all late, and the time most people would go there would only be in another four hours and instead headed off. He closed the door silently, the only noise in the hallway making it echo and bounce off the white walls. It was creepily quiet and Kakashi felt the need to leave the cold hall. He walked briskly towards his only known destination. Voices were heard in the distance, the silence finally being replaced by laughter and conversation… familiar voices as well.**

**"****Can't believe you killed him!" A voice said.**

**"****Shut up they can hear you." Another voice put in.**

**"****Haha, they are to drunk!" The last one said, the people talking sounded drunk themselves. Kakashi entered the room to find Orochimaru, Kisame and Deidara all sitting at one table together. All of which looked up at him, the first voice must have belonged to Deidara and the second to the Sannin, the last being Kisame's. **

**"****It's you again." Orochimaru greeted.**

**"****Yeah… I didn't take you as someone who would drink…" Kakashi said, the snake seemed like the type to avoid situations where he lost control of his words and actions. **

**"****Haha, then you don't know me at all Kakashi." Orochimaru admitted. **

**"****Guy could be an alcoholic." Kisame mocked. Orochimaru just rolled his eyes and picked up another glass, an eager glint in his eyes. **

**"****I drink to." Deidara said trying to direct the attention towards himself. **

**"****You've only had one glass." Kisame said back.**

**"****I'm ganna have another one just now." Deidara defended.**

**"****Staying?" Orochimaru asked, Kakashi weighed out his options, three drunk elite shinobi versus a lonely bar… he picked the only option he really had. **

**"****I guess so." Kakashi said, Kisame kicked a chair out from under the table. In doing so he knocked the table and the drink Orochimaru had just poured himself over. He received a "tsk" from the golden eyed man but the Sannin was still extremely passive looking. It was more disappointed sounding than annoyed.**

**"****Good job." Deidara said, more angry than the actual victim himself.**

**"****Woops." Kisame said not really caring.**

**"****I'll get something to wipe it." Orochimaru said slipping out of his chair and walking off. Despite being drunk as anything the Sannin still walked as if he was sober, and glided through the mess of people easily. He disappeared into the crowd. Kakashi was shocked at the amount of people in the bar. It was only six yet there were a lot of faces, all of which were already drunk or on their way there. At least he was not the only one who was bored he supposed. **

**"****Drink?" Deidara offered, Kakashi took a clean glass… or at least the cleanest glass in the messy bar.**

**"****Please." Kakashi said accepting the poison. Deidara poured the liquid into the see through glass and Kakashi started to drink it swiftly. Deidara then topped up his own drink.**

**"****Second one and you?" Deidara asked as if it were an accomplishment.**

**"****Haha, my fourth." Kisame said, "And that's only because the Sannin had the bottle."**

**"****He doesn't look like he can handle a lot of alcohol…" Kakashi said. **

**"****Not sure if he can but he sure as hell drinks." Kisame said. Kakashi didn't know why but he had a sudden bad feeling and he put his glass down on the ring stained table. Almost as if to confirm his suspicion there was a loud bang and the sound of something colliding with something else. Kakashi looked around to see the Sannin pushed up against the back wall next to the bar. Despite the larger man towering over him the snake seemed very amused. Kakashi didn't know if that meant the snake was not threatened due to being capable of escape or if he simply didn't mind. Just in case the small male did need help, Kakashi rose to make sure nothing went wrong.**

**"****I will be immortal; a fool such as yourself is just to inferior to understand how." Orochimaru said.**

**"****You are confident for someone in such a lesser position." The man said to the snake, who in return met eye contact eagerly and smiled cockily revealing fangs. **

**"****Should a position lessen ones confidence?" Orochimaru asked back.**

**"****Naturally." The man replied.**

**"****Then we can agree to disagree." Orochimaru answered.**

**"****Being the one in the higher position, I can simply make you agree with me." The man said back with equal arrogance.**

**"****You can not change my views through force as the Gods can not kill me with it." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****Deep." The man said back.**

**"****It was hardly deep but I suppose to a shallow man it is." Orochimaru replied, the man then got a little bit to close for comfort and the snake attempted to move away. He was swiftly forced back. Kakashi was about to come to the snakes aid when the Sannin took it upon himself. He held a glass in his hand and before the man could make any further a move in trapping him he smashed it into the larger mans face. Glass shattered on impact and left a piercing yell in its wake, the man recoiled as if he had been bitten by a snake. He backed off holding his bleeding face and praying it hadn't damaged his eyes. **

**"****Hahaha rejection!" A nearby NW yelled in hysterical laughter. The group of onlookers all burst into laughter as well, the Sannin dusted his top and un-creased it from where the mans rough hold had been. He then picked up the cloth he had originally gone there for and strode over to the group he had left. Kakashi new the larger man wouldn't leave the snake alone after the ordeal and threw the last of his drink into his mouth. He then told Deidara and Kisame they should probably follow and grabbed the snake by the wrist.**

**"****Kakashi." Orochimaru said as he saw who the man actually was. He was dragged out the noisily filled bar and pulled down the hall. **

**"****Are we going to the garden?" Deidara asked eagerly as he saw the direction Kakashi chose. To be honest Kakashi had no idea where he was headed to actually. He ended up at the garden, the cold weather looking very uninviting. He didn't want to proceed outside as it looked very cold but decided it was the safest bet. **

**"****It's cold." Orochimaru said bitterly, not making any move to run away though. **

**"****How many drinks did you have?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the less than in control snake.**

**"****Enough." Kisame laughed.**

**"****You can never have enough-Why are we here, we should- what's that?" Orochimaru said completely switching topics in his drunken state. The only one who was making sense of the Sannin was the other smaller shinobi, Deidara made his way to the other and they shared a conversation that made little to no sense.**

**Kakashi glanced at the window, the lights inside made it easy to see what was happening inside, however the darkness outside made them invisible.**

**Inside the man with a bloody face walked down the hall looking angered and out of control, a nearby NW strode up to prevent any problems. Kakashi was glad he had taken the drunk ninja outside to the safety of the darkness. **

**"****That could have been a disaster." Kisame chuckled following Kakashi's gaze, the copy ninja sighed, why was he helping his old enemies? **

**"****Hey Kakashi!" Orochimaru called from further into the garden, his golden eyes lighting up in the dark like a cat. The golden eyes caught the ninja's attention momentarily before he realised he'd been summoned.**

**"****What?" Kakashi replied.**

**"****Get over here, I need your help." Orochimaru said, Deidara's laughs and chuckles could be heard from where the golden eyes resided.**

**"****With what…?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.**

**"****I wanna get onto here." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****What?" Kakashi asked confused.**

**"****Just, come." Orochimaru said giving up on trying to make sense. Kakashi walked up to the place where golden eyes waited, soon the two small shinobi could be seen. Orochimaru's pale skin was very visible in the dark, Deidara was still well hidden enough and Kakashi could hardly make him out. He could tell however that Deidara was sitting on the floor, Orochimaru was standing on a small hill next to the over hanging roof. **

**"****Help me up." Orochimaru said looking up at the roof. **

**"****Is that such a good idea?" Kakashi asked, a drunk person on a high platform was calling for disaster. **

**"****I dunno, just help me up." Orochimaru said, Kisame walked up and looked up in amusement. **

**"****You'll fall straight off you drunk." Kisame laughed. Orochimaru gave him a bored expression.**

**"****I'll prove you wrong, Kakashi get over here." Orochimaru said, Kakashi hesitated, and Kisame stepped forward. **

**"****Allow me, " Kisame laughed ,"Here." **

**Kisame helped the Sannin up onto the roof and the snake disappeared. **

**"****Orochimaru?" Kakashi said.**

**"****Yeah." He replied, "Deidara you coming?"**

**Deidara slowly got to his feet not looking like he was handling the alcohol very well.**

**"****yeah I'll be up in a sec…" he said, Orochimaru appeared leaning over the side of the roof precariously. Kakashi hoped he wouldn't fall, instead the snake kept his balance rather well and extended his hand.**

**"****I'll pull you up." He said, Deidara used Kisame to push himself up and Orochimaru to pull himself. He ended up on the roof, nearly falling off the side on several occasions. Orochimaru managed to catch him and help him back onto his feet.**

**"****You ganna be able to pull yourself?" Orochimaru asked, he looked down at the two other ninja. Kisame made for the roof, Orochimaru offered a hand but the plan failed when the shark was too much weight for the smaller ninja. Nearly pulling Orochimaru clean off the roof, Deidara helped a scrambling Sannin back up. Kakashi sighed. **

**"****Help me up and I'll pull you up." Kakashi said, Kisame looked amused but helped the copy ninja up. Then Kakashi helped the shark as promised, he still found it difficult but Orochimaru and Deidara helped where they could. Soon all four ninja were up on the roof top. **

**"****Why are we up here exactly?" Kakashi asked, Orochimaru threw him an amused glance and chuckled slightly.**

**"****Hmm, no reason." Orochimaru said, "Not everything has a reason." **

**"****Beg to differ." Kakashi said to himself, "Nothing is devoid of reason."**

**"****This has no reason, so you'd be wrong." Orochimaru replied, he wasn't supposed to hear but clearly he had.**

**"****There must have been an original plan." Kakashi said. **

**"****The plan was to get up, nothing more. It had a purpose… not a reason." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Nothing has purpose with out reason though." Kakashi said, "You wanted to be higher, that was your reason, and then to do this you needed to be up on the roof, that is what gave you purpose to get up here."**

**Orochimaru looked at him and laughed lightly.**

**"****I suppose, but that isn't what happened, I decided to do this on whim." Orochimaru said, "I've never been fascinated by height." **

**"****Whim? As you do everything I suppose." Kakashi said recalling previous memories. The fall of the Third.**

**"****I have reason for most things." Orochimaru said looking over slightly confused.**

**"****I'd say you have reasons for some things." Kakashi replied.**

**"****And who are you to assume you know me?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****I suppose I have no right." Kakashi said, Orochimaru gave him a slightly offended look.**

**"****Besides, does that last statement not contradict your previous one?" Orochimaru shot back.**

**"****What?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****You say everything has reason, yet you say I do not." Orochimaru said back, he let his golden eyes drift off the roof and to land before him. **

**"****haha, now you've done it." Kisame laughed, Orochimaru rose to his feet, the group followed him with their eyes.**

**"****Where are you going?" Kisame asked.**

**"****I want to look around." He said, he then glanced around and walked further down the roof. **

**"****I feel sick…" Deidara confessed. Kisame sighed.**

**"****You take him back to the room, I'll go fetch the snake." Kisame said deciding Kakashi wouldn't be the right person to gather the snake up. Kakashi agreed and strode over to the blond. **

**"****Help him down." Kakashi said as he hopped of the highish roof. Kisame nodded and aided Deidara down, Kakashi was on the floor to further prevent any falling. With the blond safely down, Kakashi lead him off.**

**Please R&R! always nice to hear what viewers think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakashi lead Deidara through the halls, the blond ninja hanging on him for balance, navigating the halls proved harder than expected. The hardest part being the fact that Kakashi didn't know where the others room was. **

**"****What's your room number?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****Um… that way…" Deidara said, Kakashi carried on forwards ****_, close enough, _****he thought as he followed the semi useless directions. He eventually ended up outside the door and asked Deidara for the key, he slipped it out and handed it to Kakashi. The white haired man opened the door and lead the small ninja to his bed. He helped him down and the blond almost instantly past out. **

**"****You should eat something…" Kakashi said… but what was the point, it was clearly too late. Instead of waking the ninja up he placed a bin next to his bed in case the poison he had just consumed decided to evacuate he also put a glass of water by his bed. **

**It wasn't long before the snake and the shark emerged into the room as well, the snake held his head and mumbled some complaint. **

**"****Yeah yeah I know." Kisame said in a less than sympathetic voice. **

**"****Get it off." Orochimaru said hopelessly. **

**"****Just go lie down." Kisame replied putting him on the bed and allowing no further complaints. The snake seemed rather unfazed and did as he was told, he didn't lie down but aimlessly sat on the edge of the bed looking at anything that caught his attention. **

**"****He okay?" Kakashi asked. **

**"****Yeah just drunk out of his mind. If I hear him complain about that thing on his wrist one more time I'm taking him to get a girls one." Kisame muttered, Kakashi looked over at the small built Sannin, that wasn't a bad idea.**

**"****I should go." Kakashi said. **

**"****You sure you don't want to stay here?" Kisame asked, "Those guys are outside still, they know you were with Orochimaru." **

**Kakashi glanced at the open bed, what was the real difference? It was surprisingly more awkward with the Sand ninja that with the rogues. Not to mention the men outside seemed rather angry. **

**"****Yeah that's probably better…" Kakashi said. **

**"****Are you staying?" Orochimaru asked, inquisitive golden eyes leaping up to meet the other, Kakashi assumed Orochimaru who he had previously offended might have a problem with that.**

**"****Yeah." Kakashi said. **

**"****You should just stay here permanently." Orochimaru said lifting his arms up in an almost cat like stretch, "I wouldn't want to be alone."**

**"****You wouldn't be alone, you'd have these two." Kakashi reminded him, he didn't know why he bothered hold up the conversation with the male, he was not exactly entirely there after all. **

**"****No I won't but you would be if you didn't stay here." Orochimaru said, "How do you think Shikamaru is doing? Poor thing is the only one not here…" **

**"****There are other ninja… but yeah I hope he is alright." Kakashi said. **

**"****So will you stay?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****We are not allowed to switch rooms." Kakashi said. **

**"****Yiara won't mind." Orochimaru said, "He is forgiving."**

**"****He is fake." Kakashi said, he detested the man.**

**"****I don't believe he is fake, arrogant yes. But he is actually rather straight forward, he will stab you in the back no doubt but not out of malicious intent, simply to further himself in life." Orochimaru said, "Which is easily forgivable. Look where he lives and was raised. It's bite or get bitten." **

**"****That other NW was raised in the same place. He chose neither bite nor get bitten." Kakashi replied, he then stopped himself, the man was drunk, leave him be, "I won't stay, I am sharing a dorm with two of my other friends." **

**"****Hmm, okay." Orochimaru said seemingly satisfied. He looked around blurry eyed, Deidara was long asleep and mumbled something as he shifted around in his sheets. Orochimaru took a while to get to sleep, he kept the two sober males up for a few more minutes. He paced around muttering things that made some sense but relatively none. Kisame and Kakashi humoured him at best but most of the time told him to go to sleep. Despite the constant reprimands to go to sleep the two sober males couldn't help laugh at the snakes mishaps… he wasn't as clumsy as he should be, but even missing a step or two looked oddly out of place for the snake king. At long last the snake had settled himself and peacefully disappeared into sleep. It wasn't long for the two other ninja to follow on falling asleep with out so much as another word. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The team woke up with the sound of knocking. Kisame got up irritably and opened the door to reveal a young female ninja. She handed them each a form and then smiled and took her leave. Kisame read his aloud to the group as they all seemed slightly hung-over. Kakashi sat up and read his own to himself. **

**"****They want us to go down to the main are, where we can get clothes?" Kisame said confused. **

**"****Oh good I was waiting for that." Orochimaru said, noticing how he had fallen asleep in the same outfit he had been in the previous day. **

**"****Me too, been wearing this for I don't know how long." Deidara complained. **

**"****You are literally a bunch of girls." Kisame said. **

**"****No we are literally a bunch of human beings with a normal sense of hygiene." Orochimaru replied getting up. He held his head and muttered some sort of complaint. **

**"****Headache?" Kakashi asked with a small smile, Orochimaru gave him an unimpressed look and then one of confusion. **

**"****Wait a second do you live here now?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****No, it was just for tonight." Kakashi said. **

**"****Oh, alright then… we should go." Orochimaru said wishing his head would finally leave him be. **

**"****Can't remember anything of last night I take it?" Kisame asked with an amused smile. **

**"****No… small bits… there isn't anything I… should know is there?" Orochimaru asked his eyes betraying his genuine concern. Kakashi was about to put the small male at ease but was hushed by Kisame. **

**"****Maybe… just one or two things." Kisame lied, the snake gave him a very discontented look. **

**"…****What did I do?" He asked glancing between Kakashi and Kisame. **

**"****Telling you would ruin the fun." Kisame laughed as he strode past, Orochimaru followed him out with his eyes and then dashed out behind him. **

**"****Kisame tell me." He demanded although as of late the snake seemed less and less intimidating, and Kisame couldn't help but laugh at his attempts. **

**"****Am I safe?" Deidara asked looking up at Kakashi with blinking eyes, Kakashi sighed and nodded. **

**"****You're fine." He reassured him, Deidara gratefully smiled and got up to follow the others. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They entered the lobby to find Yiara standing next to a tallish woman both muttering at the same time clearly not listening to one another. Yiara was more than annoyed and the woman shared his disapproval, she continued her rant while Yiara finally stopped and shook his head in annoyance. When the ninja came into view Yiara seemed to perk up and looked at them, his smile returned and he swooped away from the woman. She glared daggers and yelled about his utter rudeness before storming into the next room.**

**"****You are awake." Yiara said happily, "everyone happy so far?" **

**"****We are." Deidara said, Orochimaru gave him his usual sceptical look before allowing his eyes to follow the angered woman's path.**

**"****Do not worry yourself about her or anything she says. If you can try and avoid her, she is nothing but a nuisance." Yiara said meeting the snakes gaze, Orochimaru nodded out of courtesy, he didn't actually care he simply wanted to avoid looking at Yiara.**

**"****Are you in this sector?" Yiara asked looking at the copy ninja, Kakashi realised his mistake a little bit late. With the oddness of things he couldn't help but let his guard slip. **

**"****Uh no I'm not." Kakashi said. **

**"****Thought as much, bloody guards can't do anything right." Yiara snapped, Kakashi was relieved at the fact that Yiara seemed to be very hateful towards his guards, "Anyway since you are here lets go." **

**The ninja followed Yiara into the room, to their amusement it was where the woman had huffed into. She was muttering to three female ninja, all of which gave one another troubled glances. After a few more moments of ranting the ninja were dismissed and the three girls happily skittered away. The woman walked over and scanned the four ninja with judgemental eyes. **

**"****You over there," She snapped pointing Kisame else where, he muttered some sort of insult before listening and meeting another ninja a way off. Her eyes then fell to Deidara and she stiffly pointed for him to go to another ninja, Deidara thanked her out of fear, not wanting to be at the brunt of one of her rants. She gave Kakashi an annoyed look. **

**"****we weren't expecting you yet. You are from a different section." She snapped, she was going to say more but Yiara cut in. **

**"****He knows where he is from damn it, make a plan and get someone to help him." Yiara said bitterly, she gave him an infuriated look before summoning over another shinobi who lead Kakashi to another place. The harsh woman let her eyes fall to Orochimaru, he met her with an equally intense glare. His flaxen eyes didn't falter once, like a readied serpent his gaze passed the surface of her stare and reached her depths. She was taken aback by the intensity of the slitted eyes, feeling almost as if she had made eye contact with a snake itself and the predator was deciding whether to spare her or not. She didn't falter for long, soon enough she coughed into her hand clearing her throat before dismissing him. **

**"****Yiara said he would deal with you." She said turning off, "Good day." **

**Yiara had watched the snake stare down the woman with great amusement, his smile that of a satisfied pet owner. Orochimaru detested being treated like an animal, some domesticated creature incapable of speech. Yiara gestured for Orochimaru to follow and the pale ninja obeyed and walked in the confident mans step. They passed Deidara who was holding up a green shirt, it hung loosely and the blond seemed rather happy with the artistic looking top. They stopped a little way down and Yiara handed the Sannin a pile of clothes, Orochimaru took them, his features didn't betray him and he calmly waited for the next order. Yiara laughed at the snakes passive reaction to being dumped with clothing and lead him towards what appeared to be a changing room. Guiding him by resting a hand on the small of his back Yiara stopped just short of entering. **

**"****Try them on, see what you like. There are plenty of things take what you like." Yiara said with a smile. Orochimaru looked around the large room. It was almost as if Yiara had a small clothing store inside his house, it disturbed the Sannin just how rich the man appeared. **

**"****Alright." Orochimaru said closing the changing rooms door. He looked at the items he had been given, he couldn't help but sigh. The clothing was pretty, and a little bit to showy for his likings. He had an assortment of things, the main colour he got being black or beige, then some purple. He half heartedly tried on a few things, and admired them. He couldn't help appreciate how the choice of clothing complimented him. His long hair was brushed to one side as he swapped clothing, trying them on one at a time. He settled on sticking to a beige jersey which hung down leaving his shoulders revealed and a pair of black skinny jeans. He took one last glance, noting how the clothes he had been given were most likely pulled out of the female section. He looked twice as girly now wearing the pretty clothes but he didn't much care. He appreciated them none the less. **

**When he exited the room Yiara eagerly awaited him, his eyes brightened when the Sannin stepped out. He scanned Orochimaru over and the snake shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like the unnecessary attention.**

**"****You look beautiful." Yiara said, he then gave the Sannin a bag and placed the rest of the items inside it. Yiara resumed his previous gesture and lead Orochimaru by the small of his back towards the others. Kisame was not yet present but Kakashi and Deidara were sharing a conversation, they stopped when they saw the Sannin and Deidara gave him a mischievous smile.**

**"****Look how pretty you look." He said before bounding up and playfully looping his one arm around the Sannins shoulder. Orochimaru looked at the two of them with equal amusement. **

**"****Still not going to show your face?" Orochimaru asked amused as he saw Kakashi. The male had a bandana around his mouth, still not allowing anyone to see him completely. Kakashi laughed lightly, Orochimaru then focused his attention on Deidara and the two feminine looking males shared a few words before Kisame came up. Yiara watched the two ninja speak in delight before dismissing them. **

**"****You may carry on as you will," He said he then turned to Orochimaru, "I will expect to see you on level six room nine later, a guard will fetch you."**

**Orochimaru watched him leave in slight concern. He didn't like being victimised by the man. The ninja shared worried glances for their friend before deciding it was best to wait it out. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi found it hard to look away from the pale ninja in front of him, it was hard to admire something that wanted to kill you. However now that him and the snake were some what friends, some what allies, he had the chance to admire the shinobi for what he was. His pale skin, long hair and feminine charm had Kakashi enchanted, he never let this show on his face though. The copy ninja kept himself composed and unreadable. In his mind though, he could not lie to himself, the snake was captivating. The rest of the men in the building noticed it as well, they were a lot less subtle about it however. Some would go as far as approach the ninja and mutter some flat cliché compliment while others would simply stare or crudely whistle. Orochimaru was impressed by none of them, Kakashi less so. The copy ninja shocked himself with his possessiveness, he didn't know what over came him. He felt the urge to hit all the men who tried anything and he nearly grabbed the snakes wrist a few times to lead him away from the barbarics. He was grateful common sense kicked in and stopped him from doing any of the uncharacteristic things he contemplated doing. After all, Orochimaru would simply have been put of by the over protective ninja beside him. The unwanted attention was still rather annoying however, for both then snake and copy ninja. Deidara had a few compliments thrown his way, but Orochimaru was equally as determined to shoo them away. Deidara politely declined any offers or thanked any compliments and the gratefully let the feisty Sannin tell them to leave. The men who approached Orochimaru themselves were brave in Kakashi's eyes, the Sannins cold eyes sunk into them and his voice was drenched in poison. Any proposal made was declined with out hesitation and not at all sugar coated. Compliments were more than just dismissed and rejected, they were treated like an insult. The snakes knife like tongue cutting their thoughts and words to pieces. **

**"****What do you think Yiara wants?" Kisame asked when they reached the garden. They settled down below some trees the smell of the grass filling their senses. **

**"****I don't much care." Orochimaru admitted, "It's usually pointless." **

**"****I'm always concerned when that man calls." Kakashi admitted. **

**"****He isn't as bad as he used to be… he was worse in the show." Deidara said.**

**"****That's because he was forced to do what his superiors said as well as please the crowd. Now he only does what he wants." Orochimaru said brushing hair out his face he looked around at the area. It was getting misty and cold, the clouds were a light grey not yet threatening rain. **

**"****That's true." Deidara admitted, the group sat talking for several more minutes, the minutes turned to hours and soon an NW approached. **

**"****Number?" The NW asked the Sannin. He looked at him blankly. **

**"****Number of?" He asked his hair falling back in his face.**

**"****Your number, on your band." He said gruffly. Orochimaru looked down at the strap on his wrist and read aloud the number carved into it.**

**"****342SOR." Orochimaru said he then looked at the guard, who in return glanced down at some technological device in his hand. The device beeped twice and the NW looked back at him.**

**"****Orochimaru, you are expected on level six now." The NW said, Orochimaru sighed, he didn't feel like conversing with Yiara. **

**"****Alright." He said getting up and saying his goodbyes to his group. They all waved him goodbye and wished him well as he left. The NW took quick steps, Orochimaru kept up not wanting to be left behind in the strange unfamiliar side of the building. **

**They reached a door where the guard pulled to the side, he knocked twice before turning the handle. Orochimaru entered alone, the NW leaving as soon as he did. The room was awfully bright and Orochimaru backed up slightly as they shone at him.**

**"****Dim the lights, you'll startle him!" A woman said in an overly put on posh accent.**

**"****Don't be scared, come here." Another voice said, this time belonging to a man, Orochimaru hissed in annoyance as the people spoke to him like a startled animal. He wished he had just kept his composure and not allowed the NW's an excuse to further treat him as a pet. **

**"****Yiara?" Orochimaru said, he didn't know why he called for the man, perhaps because the many faces looking at him distressed him more than they should have and he was looking desperately for some familiarity. **

**"****Orochimaru," Yiara said appearing as if by magic behind him, Yiara placed his hand once again in the small of the Sannins back. On any other day the snake would have pulled away, but he was happier near Yiara than by the overly dressed crew up front. **

**"****He is wonderful Yiara!" Another woman said, "So unusually beautiful!"**

**"****I've seen some inhuman ones but they are generally rather hideous, he is a stunning creature though!" A man said coming over to examine the Sannin more closely. **

**"****Oh be careful he has already killed a man!" The woman snapped to the man who was getting to close, Yiara rolled his eyes and lead Orochimaru forwards. **

**"****No he hasn't, the man lived and it was his own fault. A simple mistake can cost you in the show business." Yiara said, "He is lovely though." **

**The group of NW's gathered around him for a few short minutes, it felt like hours to the Sannin and he had never felt quite so small in all his life. When it became too much and one man got to close trying to brush his hair out of his face, Orochimaru shied backwards knocking into Yiara. Yiara caught him and pulled him gently behind him one hand securely around his waist. **

**"****He isn't a fan of people, we shouldn't swarm him." Yiara said, "But I must show you his talent." **

**"****Of course, poor thing." The first woman said, "We wouldn't want to startle him further." **

**"****I want to see what you promised Yiara, where will we go?" A man asked. **

**"****Well we will need a lot of space so I considered the back garden." Yiara said leading Orochimaru, "It is rather cold so grab your jackets and meet me there." **

**With that the group moved back to their previous location, chatting among themselves and looking for their clothing. Orochimaru took a few moments to realise he was not in the position he wished to be in. He struggled for a moment and soon had slipped away from Yiara's hand which was once around his waist. Yiara gave him a small smile and pet him lightly. **

**"****Sorry my dear." He said, "This way." **

**He lead the snake onwards through multiple halls, Orochimaru knew he had a good memory but he recognised nothing of the halls he was being taken through. It lead him to the conclusion that the house Yiara stayed in was bigger than any ninja thought possible. They continued until they reached a metallic looking box. Yiara pushed a button and the doors opened. Orochimaru looked at the metallic box and once again shied away. **

**"****It's just an elevator." Yiara said, Orochimaru didn't know what that was but he did not like the look of the alien box. **

**"****What… will it do?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****Nothing, it will simply bring us to the lower floor." Yiara said stepping out of the box to grasp the Sannins hand, "You will be fine come along."**

**"****No… we can take the stairs." Orochimaru said, his eyes scanned the metallic box once more. He pulled his hand away cold eyes meeting Yiara's surprisingly calm and collected ones. **

**"****Are you afraid of it?" Yiara asked. **

**"****No, but fear is not the only reason people don't do things." Orochimaru replied. **

**"****No? And what else stops people?" Yiara asked. **

**"****Common sense." Orochimaru replied, "We shouldn't put our lives inside such a small space." **

**"****It is safe Orochimaru, get in I'm loosing my patience." Yiara said his aura growing darker as he lost the ability to reason with the snake. Orochimaru continued to defy him, he did not fear the man or any NW. He would not simply enter, Yiara had lead the horse to water but he found out the hard way he could not make it drink. **

**"****Guards." Yiara said finally, not bothering himself with the issue, "I will see him in the garden. I am going so long, make sure he comes but by using the elevator. I don't tolerate this." **

**Now that he was being forced, and due to Yiara's word choice it sounded like he was being punished with the elevator, the Sannin found it more daunting. **

**He glowered up with slitted eyes piercing the guards that seized his wrists. He was never physically strong, his small build causing him much pain as he was forced forwards. He tried his best to stop the forceful tactics but he couldn't stand up against the two stronger men. One grabbed his wrist the other his upper arm as they pushed him into another elevator, Yiara had left as soon as the order was issued. Orochimaru was pushed into the elevator wall and he winced at the pressure before hissing in agitation. He turned form side to side trying to struggle out of their hold, all he did was harm his own flesh which was tightly held. His eyes fled from their previous sighting and straight to the closing doors which thudded as they shut. The floor suddenly moved downwards and the Sannin felt his entire stomach drop. He clutched onto one of the guards as the weird sensation hit him. He had fallen from great heights before but never once had he been so out of his element that is actually affected him. The moving machine finally stopped and the snake pulled his hand away from the guards shirt. He cursed himself for letting his composure slip once more but he moved past his mistake swiftly. He was lead out, still the rough treatment and hold. He saw through the next double doors which were made of a clear glass. He stared on in amazement as they exited into what appeared to be another garden. The garden the team had sat in had been huge, this one even made the other one seem small. Orochimaru couldn't help wonder if Yiara lived in a house or planet. He looked around not getting much time to properly view anything as he was pulled forwards. Yiara was standing a way off and his eyes brightened in their usual glee when he saw the snake. His smile dropped as soon as he saw how rough the NW's handling was, he tisked at their disappointing service and awaited their arrival. **

**"****Not so rough." Yiara complained the guards apologised in union, Yiara moved Orochimaru's one sleeve away from his wrist to reveal contrasting blue marks. The bruises were light but in comparison to the alabaster skin it looked much worse. The same marks would most likely be on his upper arm Orochimaru noted. Orochimaru met Yiara with a cold disinterested gaze. **

**"****Alright, allow me to show you something special." Yiara said leading the snake forwards but addressing the group from earlier who stood on a balcony above the garden. **

**"****Now Orochimaru," Yiara said an excited glint in his eyes, "Transform!"**

**Please leave a review if you have anything to say! It helps keep the imagination and motivation alive! Thank you~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Orochimaru looked at the congregated members on the balcony, they stared on expectedly both anxious and excited. He felt the restraints on his chakara disappear and he reluctantly fell away into smoke. Yiara had moved well out of the way as the large white serpent emerged covering most of the large garden, but somehow, not all of it. Eight heads flicked from side to side as they appeared and he soon saw Yiara gesture for one to lower. Doing as he was told, one of the great heads moved down and to the NW. Yiara looked at him gleefully and clambered onto his head by first mounting a large rock nearby. He had surprisingly good balance, for an NW that was but the snake made no effort of testing it. He stayed as smooth a ride as he could be; he then flashed a large golden eye up at the man standing on him. Yiara motioned for the snake to rise and Orochimaru pulled his large serpentine head towards the small group. They gasped in fear and amazement as they saw the white snake come up beside them. From his size he could easily see the streets outside Yiara's house. He allowed one of his many heads to analyse and take in the view. He did his best to memorize the location ahead. From his view point he noticed a group of men, NW no doubt, their weapons a clear sign. In the middle he saw another person, being violently attacked. No doubt the victimised person was a ninja. Orochimaru let out a low hiss and then the final blow was dealt. The ninja fell and went limp and it wasn't long before the NW's had added one last swift kick and left. Yiara looked at his large serpent and then towards where it hissed at. He stomped his foot lightly to get the snakes attention. **

**"****Mind your manners Orochi." He said. Orochimaru didn't feel compelled to reply, he decided rather no to bother with a response and simply hissed and moved the other seven heads to the crowd on the balcony.**

**"****He is magnificent." The one man said. **

**"****A real talent, most of the ninja are all the same. They can throw a couple of kunai at you, or send a current of water." She said.**

**"****Agreed, it's rather unusual that ability… I didn't think it possible even for the sub species." Another woman said. **

**"****Sub species?" Orochimaru hissed, he felt a current of electricity surge through him. **

**"****Don't mind him. He is being a bit bratty today." Yiara said, continuing the trend of treating ninja like pets. Orochimaru couldn't stop once again hissing in disapproval. **

**"****Orochi lets not have this conversation again." Yiara said looking down at him like one might a child. Orochimaru refrained from throwing the man to the floor and tried his best to settle down. If for no better reason than to make the man stop speaking to him personally. The small group of people admired the serpent for a while before deciding the cold weather was too much. Orochimaru idly stood in the cold doing nothing but standing for what felt like an hour or more. **

**"****I want to stand on him when I get my confidence." The man said. **

**"****Maybe when we come back after our meal?" Yiara offered. **

**"****Why don't we take a quick break inside, then when we return we can hop on?" The woman said, Yiara nodded and hopped onto the balcony. In a show of his control and power he pet the snake and added, "Wait here Orochi."**

**With that the group entered the house. Orochimaru looked around confused, he had not been given the ability to untransform. The guards settled around him, all dressed in large warm jackets. The snakes cold blood ran through his veins and the harsh wind made it that much worse. Being cold blooded made the cold itself unbearable and he hissed in frustration. He received a shock and the snake instantly hushed itself. **

**Several hours went by and the snake lost faith of the group returning. His body was numb and he felt his every muscle sting and seize up. One of the guards got up and went to the snakes side, he pet the snake solidly three times. **

**"****There there ninja." He said in reassurance, "He should be back soon I'm sure." **

**The snake lowered his head down to the man and met his eyes. The NW guard looked on with pity across his face, it only took a short while of staring into the longing eyes for the man to consult his partner. **

**"****Snakes are cold blooded." He said. **

**"****I know." His partner replied.**

**"****He should return to normal and get to somewhere warm." He said again. **

**"****That wasn't our orders." The NW said. **

**"****Sometimes we use discretion." The other said, Orochimaru felt the cold hit his very bones and he eventually laid his eight heads on the ground. Awaiting what felt like death itself. The NW had given up, not wanting to disobey orders alone. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kakashi couldn't help but feel the snake had been away for to long, he, Deidara and Kisame had all gone inside as the cold became too much. The snake had been gone for hours and it worried the copy ninja far more than it should have. Over the short time of being with the Sannin he couldn't help but realise, and he was one to admit his feelings, that he had become steadily infatuated with the other. Whether it was the Sannins physical beauty or his remarkable charm in general when he twisted words for his benefit Kakashi didn't know. What he did know was that he was quickly becoming more and more interested in the other. It could have been a good or a bad thing, Kakashi chose to decide on it being neither. When curiosity became too much Kakashi got up and went to the door. He told Kisame and Deidara to wait for him and then left the room. The two didn't know where he was going but accepted his sudden leave. **

**Kakashi made his way down the halls until he saw Yiara walking down with a group of people behind him. Kakashi didn't like the look of the group, but he approached none the less. **

**"****Yiara." Kakashi said, Yiara looked at him and smiled as he approached. **

**"****Ninja." He said.**

**"****I was just wondering if you knew where Orochimaru was." Kakashi said. Yiara paused for a moment and then turned to his group faking a sigh of remorse. **

**"****How awful of us, we seemed to have forgotten him outside." Yiara said, he then turned to a guard, "He is in the garden go release him will you." **

**With that the group moved on and Yiara waved goodbye to Kakashi. **

**As the guard left Kakashi followed him off. Since the guard had no problem with the tag along Kakashi soon ended up outside. The cold air assaulted his flesh as he exited the house. He looked over in horror as he saw the large snake lying on the floor clearly half frozen to death. His large serpentine eyes lit up as he saw Kakashi. The Guard had gotten ahead and spoken to the men posted to the snake. They nodded and soon the large snake had returned to human. Orochimaru happily moved away form the scene, his entire body shaking from the air. Kakashi rushed to his side and met him half way. Instinctively he threw his arm around the Sannin and drew him closer to share body heat as he led him towards the house. The action only struck him as a bit to much when he had already done it and walked half the garden. Luckily the Sannin seemed to accept the body heat with no questions asked. His shaking was increasing and Kakashi had no intention of letting the Sannin go. When they entered the house Kakashi lead the Sannin over to a nearby couch which was surrounded by far to much decor. He sat beside Orochimaru before taking off his jacket and looping it around the pale ninja. **

**"****I'm fine." Orochimaru said. **

**"****You're freezing." Kakashi replied, forcing the jacket on the stubborn male. A few moments passed of Kakashi ensuring that Orochimaru had his warmth return. When his shaking had stopped Kakashi almost missed it. Now that the Sannin was fine he had no reason to remain close, and Orochimaru put a small amount of distance between them.**

**"****Thank you." Orochimaru said with a light small, they started back towards their dorm. Kakashi kept his distance in respect but he wished he still had a reason to be nearer to the snake. They reached an elevator and Orochimaru halted. **

**"****Where are the stairs?" He asked.**

**"****Stairs are down there, it's further. This thing takes you to where you want to go." Kakashi said, "It's called an elevator."**

**"****I know… I don't like them." Orochimaru admitted. **

**"****It isn't dangerous." Kakashi said reassuringly, he held the doors as they tried to close. **

**"****I'm not certain." Orochimaru said burying his hands into the large pockets of Kakashi's jacket. **

**"****Trust me." Kakashi said stepping inside and holding out a hand to lead Orochimaru in the last step. Orochimaru didn't trust easily. If anything he was sooner to never trust than to give you even the slightest most minor fraction of trust. He would sooner do everything himself than put his life in anyone else's hands. This was a known fact. Despite the unlikely response, Orochimaru accepted the gesture and stepped inside. He eyed the interior but stuck to Kakashi's side.**

**"****Don't kill us Hatake." Orochimaru said, but the truth had been said with out words. Somehow, the snake had trusted the man. Orochimaru was not sure why himself, he gave it no thought. Trust after all entailed little thought, it was a matter of doing what the other says. And trusting that they would not lead you astray. Perhaps he too was more intrigued in the copy ninja than he thought.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was late into the afternoon when the group decided to find something to eat at one of the many options provided in Yiara's house. They decided to head to the main lounge where food and drinks were served by ninja. They sat down in the far corner to avoid any NW company, it was a chair short so Kakashi grabbed a chair on his way past another table. The NW's who were nearby found the act amusing, the ninja happily sat close by each other in an attempt to be as far as possible. The team didn't much care, difficult situations made people close, and through the journey of being owned they grew closer by the minute. They spoke for a few moments before they were interrupted. **

**"****Can I take your order- what the hell guys!?" Hidan said shocked to see the familiar faces. **

**"****Hidan." Orochimaru greeted.**

**"****What are you doing sitting down if you're caught you're dead!" Hidan said softly. **

**"****We're special." Deidara said with a playful smile. **

**"****That jack ass Yiara bought us." Kisame said, "We just live here, we don't work unless Yiara needs something personally." **

**"****We're display items really." Orochimaru said irritably recalling his previous "job" with Yiara. **

**"****You don't work? You just sit around all day because some rich guy liked you?" Hidan asked somewhat angrily. **

**"****Pretty much." Deidara admitted.**

**"****How do you join?" Hidan asked. **

**"****It's not what it seems…" Kisame said, "Being treated like a special pet really gets on your nerves." **

**"****Tell me about it." Orochimaru hissed.**

**"****Yeah, we don't get picked on too much. Yiara gives Oro over here the most crap." Kisame said.**

**"****Cause you don't listen?" Hidan guessed.**

**"****Because Yiara likes him the most." Kakashi said, once again he felt possessive over the other male. Orochimaru, who sat beside Kakashi looked over at him sensing the slight annoyance in his words. It seemed the whole table had caught the major aggravation in Kakashi's voice. **

**"****Haha, down boy." Hidan laughed, he then leant on the edge of the table and threw menus at the group, "Pretend you're deciding I want to catch a break." **

**"****Why not sit down?" Orochimaru offered, "No one here will ever question you for so long as we are present." **

**"****No one wants to piss off Yiara's pets I guess. They'll notice if I grab a chair." Hidan said.**

**"****You can have mine." Kakashi offered, he got up and moved over. Hidan wasted no time snatching up the offer and happily sat down stretching his legs out. **

**"****You're going to get tired." Orochimaru said.**

**"****I'll be fine." Kakashi replied leaning on the spot Hidan had been earlier. **

**"****Why don't you two just share." Kisame offered, "You weigh feathers just sit on his lap." **

**"****I don't mind." Orochimaru said looking over at Kakashi, although the copy ninja was truly fine with standing he didn't let the opportunity linger any longer than it needed. **

**"****That could work, then there is no rush." Kakashi said making up any old excuse to not seem weird. Orochimaru moved aside and when Kakashi had seated himself, the snake returned to his place. As Kisame had said, the Sannin was lighter than humanly possible. He elegantly crossed one leg over the other as he leant on the arm rest with one arm propping himself up. Orochimaru brushed all of his hair to one side and threw it in front of his shoulder so it wasn't wedged between him and Kakashi. He threw his head back and looked up at Kakashi almost impishly his golden eyes instantly locking. There was a small glint in his golden depths and Kakashi almost found himself mesmerized by it. Luckily he managed to keep his composure the entire duration of their exchange.**

**"****You okay?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****You weigh nothing I'm fine." Kakashi replied honestly. **

**"****Good, now we just need another waiter…" Deidara said hungrily looking at the menu before him. Kisame looked at the small blond and grinned he then rolled his eyes as the easily angered male flashed angered blue eyes at him. **

**"****I'm starving Hidan." Deidara said, he then paused before he carried on looking up at someone approaching. To everyone's, especially the snakes dismay Yiara walked up. **

**"****My dearest pet." He said, Yiara was about to say more to the snake when he noticed the seating arrangement, "I… there are more chairs my love." **

**"****I know." Orochimaru said. **

**"****Alright… well as I was saying- wait who are you now?" Yiara asked looking over at Hidan.**

**"****I um…" Hidan froze at the superior NW, at any point he could be ended, immortal or not he would be disposed off.**

**"****He is an old friend we wanted to catch up." Orochimaru said, "Why are you visiting us?"**

**"****I came to apologise for leaving you outside for so long. Time escaped us." Yiara said shifting his gaze to the snake again and taking one of his slender hands into his own, "do forgive my forgetfulness." **

**Orochimaru seemed uncomfortable with the contact and tried to slip his hand free. Yiara had a firm grip on him.**

**"****Consider it forgiven." Orochimaru said with a fake smile of acceptance, Kakashi had to refrain from punching the man. Even Orochimaru, who was known to say it like it was, managed to better his composure and pretend he did not despise the man. The closer the team pretended to be with Yiara, the closer Yiara thought they all were. With the fake bond in place it was less likely any of the ninja would ever be in any real danger. Yiara seemed satisfied with the response and pecked the Sannin's hand lightly before parting. Orochimaru waited for the man to completely turn his back and instantly wiped his hand on Kakashi's shirt. **

**"****Ew." He whispered morbidly. Orochimaru then picked up a serviette on the table and tried wiping the place where Yiara had kissed him. His hair fell in front of his eyes and he irritably tried to flick it out of his face. Kakashi brushed the fallen hair out of Orochimaru's way as the snake tried to wipe the top of his hand.**

**"****Thanks." Orochimaru said still fully dedicated on ridding the sensation of the others lips. Kakashi simply nodded and watched the Sannin fuss around with the apparent contaminated area.**

**"****Oh that's what you meant by likes you the most." Hidan said looking at the Sannin, "Hope that doesn't end up going down a dark road." **

**"****What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked, he placed the serviette down and looked at the immortal ninja beside him.**

**"****Well he likes you a little bit… too much if you understand what I'm saying." Hidan said.**

**"****What's too much?" Orochimaru said his concern evidently growing.**

**"****He is infatuated man." Hidan said, "I'll talk about it to Jashin, may you be spared Sannin." **

**"****Oh good my fate lies in an entity I don't know." Orochimaru complained, he threw worried eyes up at Kakashi who out of a bad reflex drew the ninja in closer and reassuringly placed a hand on Orochimaru's. The Sannin once again did not pull away or withdraw and simply accepted the display of comfort.**

**"****He can't do anything. Relations between ninja and NW's are forbidden." Kakashi said. **

**"****Means shit, you'll end up being banned from marriage not from being the guys mistress." Hidan stated, Orochimaru defiantly shook his head.**

**"****Let him try." Orochimaru replied.**

**"****He won't get the chance to even do that." Kakashi said, the copy ninja could feel Orochimaru relax. Kakashi couldn't help but feel he was being a bit to obvious with his shows of affection. Either way Orochimaru had not indicated once that he felt uncomfortable or annoyed by the actions. If anything the Sannin seemed to be responding in the same way.**

**Through the evening Hidan eventually fetched the team their order of food, he grabbed himself something while he was at it. He was enjoying not being questioned since the NW staff whom were working there thought it was all by the order of "Yiara's pets" and by that standard it was practically by Yiara himself. When the ninja were all done eating Hidan seemed reluctant to allow them to leave. It was to be expected, no one wanted to be a common slave when the group of owned ninja got to live the life of luxury. The cost may come at a later stage but as for then, the facility and treatment Yiara offered was nothing short of luxurious. With the promise of spending the next few days, or for as long as Hidan was posted there, at the main lounge for breakfast, lunch and supper Hidan let them leave. With their promise made the group headed off to their room, which by now Kakashi had taken as his own. He wondered what Yiara would say about that. It was an over night decision Kakashi had made on his own, he wondered what the three rogue ninja would say about that. He knew for a fact though, that there would be no disputes about it. In fact the group had always seemed keen about the idea since the snake had drunkenly mentioned it the previous night.**

**"****Staying the night?" Deidara asked. **

**"****I might as well just move in here." Kakashi admitted.**

**"****Not that Yiara will know, we should run it by him for safety sake." Deidara replied sitting down on his bunk and taking out his hair band allowing long blond strands to cascade down around him.**

**"****I'll speak to him with you in the morning. Might as well use this to my advantage." Orochimaru offered as he went to the mirror on the far side of the room and joined Deidara as the two brushed and fussed with their hair. Kakashi and Kisame watched in amusement as the two worked through their already perfect hair as if it were a medical procedure. They worked delicately and precisely undoing any knots they found along their path. Deidara threw his eyes towards Orochimaru and watched him work. **

**"****You're hair is pretty." He said somewhat sadly, "It's longer than mine." **

**Kakashi and Kisame stared on in confusion, the blonds hair was only a few centimetres shorter. What it lacked in length it made up in quantity, the blonds hair was much thicker than the Sannin's. Kakashi had to admit, although it may have been biased due to infatuation he like the Sannin's hair more. Orochimaru had thin silky straight hair, in Kakashi's opinion it was flawless.**

**"****You sound almost displeased with your own, I hope that's not the case." Orochimaru said with a light smile, "So many people wish they had hair like yours, there are lots of fake blonds."**

**"****Only because black is hard to pull off." Deidara muttered.**

**"****And blond is easy?" Orochimaru asked, "It all depends on the person."**

**"****Who cut your hair?" Deidara asked looking at the style, it always stayed in the same shape framing the Sannin perfectly and Deidara knew from experience keeping the same style was tricky.**

**"****I do, I used to simply cut it with a kunai." Orochimaru admitted, "I suppose now I'll have to ask Yiara for something since we are not allowed weapons." **

**"****You just hacked away with a kunai?" Kakashi asked slightly shocked, perhaps it was still infatuation talking but the snakes hair was faultless and the copy ninja assumed that was harder to maintain than it looked. **

**"****Haha, I suppose so yes." Orochimaru said, "Doesn't require much skill, if you can kill an enemy with it you should have the ability to cut your own hair." **

**After a few more minutes of the two slightly feminine males doing their hair they returned to their beds. It was a cold night and Orochimaru looked content with the blankets, the cold blooded snake inside him coming out. Kakashi watched him pull the sheets closer in appreciation, he then saw something on the pale skin that caught his attention rather swiftly.**

**"****What happened there?" Kakashi asked getting up and sitting beside the Sannin. The light bruises from earlier were now dark purple, and Orochimaru looked down at it until he recalled where he had attained them.**

**"****Just the guards." Orochimaru admitted. Kakashi felt the same anger build up in him as earlier, Kisame looked on from his bed and shook his head.**

**"****A bunch of assholes just ignore it." Kisame said.**

**"****I'm fine." Orochimaru said slightly amused, he gave Kakashi a curious stare, "Few months ago you would have hacked me up with your own kunai." **

**"****Few months ago you could fight back." Kakashi said.**

**"****I'm not a defenceless victim Kakashi," Orochimaru said a mischievous smile on his lips, "I can handle myself."**

**Kakashi didn't seem very satisfied but he allowed it and went to his own bed. Kakashi went to sleep unsettled, he couldn't get the burnt picture out of his head of Yiara's guards forcing the Sannin forwards.**

**Please leave a review! Its always nice to hear viewers opinions! Once again a special thanks to Vampiredoll666 for constant support! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kakashi heard the Sannin's muffled screams, whether he was being gagged by material or a forceful hand the ninja didn't know. But the panicked cry was unmistakably the Sannin's. Kakashi ran to the source and found a large double door blocking him. He fumbled with the door before it finally opened. Orochimaru looked back at Kakashi with pure panic in his eyes. The Sannin then swiftly moved his focus to the man hovering behind him, Yiara smiled sadistically at the snake before taking his hand in his own his other one over the snakes mouth. Orochimaru shied away, resisting every advance the NW leader made. It was futile and the Sannin was drawn closer, Yiara raised his held hand to his lips once again caressing the pale skin.**

**Orochimaru let his eyes drop away from Yiara, seemingly defeated. Kakashi traced the situation, he instantly located dark purple and black bruises along the Sannin's arm and around his neck. Anger burned inside him but Kakashi seemed unable to move, he tried to force himself to act but found his body ignore his order. He tried again and again but something held him back, the imaginary force almost taunting him.**

**"****Kakashi." Orochimaru said softly, as if wondering and equally as curious as to why the copy ninja was simply watching.**

**"****He can not save you my dear pet." Yiara whispered in the Sannin's ear. Orochimaru seemed to believe every word the NW spoke. As if by illusion Kakashi found himself looking down the hall, he hadn't recalled turning around but everything was happening so quickly. He didn't remember much for that matter, but that was not of any concern. What was of concern was the Sannin who had been taken away by Yiara seconds ago, who had gone with out a fight. No fight was put forth, not by the Sannin and not by Kakashi. Such an easy victory Yiara must be gloating about. Kakashi mindlessly walked down the hall only to find the Sannin, alone standing in the middle of the passage. One hand hovering on a door handle. Orochimaru blankly looked up at Kakashi, somewhat eerily staring at him.**

**"****Orochimaru I wanted to stop him- are you alright?" Kakashi asked, no response was offered, "What are you doing?"**

**"****I'm jumping." Orochimaru said, formulating the response somewhat robotically.**

**"****Jumping? What do you mean, what's behind the door?" Kakashi asked confused, there was nothing nearby to jump off or onto.**

**"****I'm jumping will you join me?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****Where are you jumping to?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****To where ever I fall." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Fall? Orochimaru what are you doing, come back to the room with me." Kakashi said.**

**"****I can't come back with you. They'll kill me." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Who will?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****Will you jump?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****Jump where?" Kakashi asked.**

**"****I can't return with you. Jump with me, sacrifice your life." Orochimaru said.**

**"****I'm not jumping anywhere Orochimaru come back." Kakashi said somewhat sternly. **

**"****They'll kill me. I'm jumping." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Orochimaru you're not making sense come with me-" Kakashi saw the Sannin place his slim fingers around the handle.**

**"****I'm jumping. You're not. You're returning. I'm not. We can't be together." Orochimaru said.**

**"****Who will kill you- Orochimaru-"**

**Kakashi awoke from the dream startled. He was grateful it was a dream. He turned his head to locate the snake ninja's bed. Orochimaru looked peaceful his chest lifting up and down in a steady breathing pattern, no sign of struggling or panic written any where on his form. He shifted around for a brief moment before settling back into his calm state of sleep. Kakashi found himself fixated, not once breaking away from the sight. He had never seen the Sannin in such a peaceful state now that he thought about it. He had only seen him in battle, ready to kill an enemy or taunting another human being mocking their stupidity for daring to think they could challenge him and live to tell the story. Now, however, the snake ninja slept with out regarding the outside world as a threat. Then again, he wasn't aware there was an outside world as he dreamt. He must, like all people for that matter, sleep peacefully as the world inside him offered no threat. There was no reason to be on guard, no reason to fight, kill or attack. It was his world and his world alone, no one would be able to infiltrate that world either. Kakashi recalled his own dream, all though nightmare was the correct term. It was far from pleasant and he had run away from it to return to the outside world which somehow seemed better. Kakashi could only pray that his nightmare never came true in anyway. Kakashi couldn't help but feel over whelmed by the thought and got out of his bed, suddenly uncomfortable with lying down beneath the sheets. He walked over to a large window which looked down on the garden. He stared out and noticed that morning would be coming shortly, already the darkness was being lifted. He glanced back to check once more on Orochimaru, he was surprised when golden eyes met him. Orochimaru was sitting half up looking at Kakashi some what bewilderedly, he still looked semi asleep but his eyes shone of awareness. **

**"****Why are you up so early?" Orochimaru asked, he pushed himself up and sat on the edge of his bed the blanket still wrapped around his lower body and some of his stomach. His pale shoulders and neck were fully exposed as the top hung loosely. Kakashi studied him for a moment, although more mesmerised than thinking. **

**"****I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Kakashi said admitting half the truth. The snake once again saw right through him, and picked up that the other had not given the entire truth. Orochimaru's golden eyes met the other with curiosity one would expect from a cat.**

**"****What woke you up?" Orochimaru asked.**

**"****I could ask you the same thing." Kakashi said.**

**"****You woke me up, your turn." Orochimaru replied easily, his hair cascading down around him messily. Kakashi laughed, he could repeat that answer. The Sannin had theoretically woken him up as well. **

**"****Just had a weird dream." Kakashi admitted, he regretted his response. He should have said he didn't know he just couldn't fall asleep, but he left himself open to the question.**

**"****What was it about?" Orochimaru asked. **

**"****I can't really remember." Kakashi lied, Orochimaru seemed too half asleep to care further. The Sannin got to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair as he approached the window. Kakashi watched his every move, noting every swish of his hair and glint in his eyes. Orochimaru put his hands on the window sill and stared out his slim fingers lightly grasping the edges.**

**"****I hope its warmer today." He said.**

**"****I hope Yiara leaves us alone." Kakashi admitted.**

**"****Well even if he does, we need to find him," Orochimaru said glancing at the taller male, "We wish to ask about you switching dorms." **

**"****Forgot about that." Kakashi said, "Wonder if he'll mind." **

**"****Even he doesn't particularly like it he won't object I don't think. He tries his best to be a good ****_owner _****and would hate to disappoint." Orochimaru said, he then moved away from the window and returned to his bed where he located clothes he had neatly folded. He selected his choice of attire and moved to the bathroom. Kakashi watched him go before leaning on the window and allowing his thoughts to consume him once more. It was a brief moment as the Sannin was soon crashing back out the bathroom. **

**"****Oh my God." Orochimaru said looking back at the bathroom in horror. **

**"****What's wrong?" Kakashi asked some what panicked but also amused at the almost girly retreat.**

**"****There is some… thing, I don't know what it is in there go kill it." Orochimaru said, at this point Deidara and Kisame were both well awake and watching in shock. **

**They glanced at one another before returning their focus to the scene being displayed.**

**"****Kill it?" Kakashi asked sceptically. **

**"****Or relocate it, do what you will just get out and away from me." Orochimaru said he looked at the bathroom with detest. Kakashi didn't know what to expect but he went in anyway, for some reason he wanted to prove something. Perhaps he was playing the role of a good partner. Either way he entered, only to find a small cricket like creature. It was most certainly not any insect Kakashi had ever encountered before but it was still small. It looked at him with large eyes, its long back legs implying it could jump while its lack of wings showed it could not fly.**

**"****It's a cricket." Kakashi said, looking back at Orochimaru in complete amusement. **

**"****It's hideous that's what it is." Orochimaru said, "Get it out." **

**"****You can tame a mountain sized snake… but you cant pick up a cricket?" Kakashi asked scooping up the bug and placing his other hand on it to prevent its escape. **

**"****Manda doesn't look like that… it's a disconcerting creature." Orochimaru said.**

**"****So snakes over insects then?" Kisame chuckled.**

**"****That much should be obvious. Tell you what, you guys handle any insects I'll remove any snakes. Since you're all so friendly neighbour with the things." Orochimaru said nervously running his hands through his hair while watching the insect. Kakashi went to the window and nearly let it out when he recalled it could not fly. Being on the second story he felt too bad letting it fall. He decided against it and placed the insect in an empty water glass the open side flat on the table to avoid its escape. **

**"****Don't leave it there." Orochimaru said, "besides it needs to breath." **

**"****I'll set it free in the garden when I go down stairs, it can't fly." Kakashi said.**

**Orochimaru seemed to accept it and walked back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. **

**"****It better not escape." He said from inside the room, his voice echoing. Kakashi rolled his eyes, the sound of the shower coming to life.**

**"****That's hilarious." Kisame said.**

**"****We should get a container with breathing holes." Deidara said, he hopped up and searched through one of the bed drawers, he pulled out a small jewellery box and brought it to Kakashi. The copy ninja took it and placed the cricket like creature into the box. Orochimaru soon came out, his hair once again back to its perfect smooth style while his clothes once again complimenting him greatly. Yiara had truly chosen clothes to show of the Sannin. Orochimaru eyed the glass and noticed the bugs absence.**

**"****Where did it go?" he asked cautiously. **

**"****In here." Kakashi said looking around for something to pierce breathing holes with. After a little while of searching Orochimaru slipped off one of his silver earrings. He then took the box tentatively and used the sharp end of the item to pierce small holes. He hastily gave the box back to Kakashi and put the crest like earring back in its place. **

**"****Breakfast?" Kisame asked, the group nodded and Kakashi slipped the box into his pocket. They would have gone else where but they recalled a promise they had made the night before.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The ninja had resumed their earlier seating positions, with Hidan's arrival Orochimaru had hopped onto Kakashi's lap and the copy ninja happily sat with the weightless other. Hidan was almost surprised they had come but his gratitude lasted a shorter time than it was worth. The ninja finished up their meals and chatted mindlessly for several more minutes.**

**"****We should look for Yiara." Kakashi said to the Sannin. **

**"****Of course." Orochimaru said, he hopped off the others lap and looked at the three other ninja, "we are going to speak to Yiara, we'll meet up with you somewhere later." **

**"****Good luck." Kisame said. **

**"****We'll probably go to the gardens if the weather clears up a bit." Deidara said, it was still early hours of the morning so the sun had only just risen a few minutes ago. There were few NW's walking around which made the ninja all very happy. Kakashi and Orochimaru didn't know if Yiara would be awake but he didn't seem like the type to sleep in. Since it was a reasonable time they took a chance and walked down the halls together. They were soon stopped by a guard. **

**"****You can not leave your section. Turn around." He ordered. Orochimaru brushed the mans hand off of him.**

**"****Do you know where Yiara is?" He asked.**

**"****In his room." The guard said, "You are not allowed there."**

**"****If you see him tell him we are looking for him." Orochimaru said. The guard seemed confused but nodded before directing them away from the section break. **

**"****Where should we wait?" Orochimaru asked, he looked at Kakashi expectantly.**

**"****Lobby? It will be the first place he'll go." Kakashi offered, Orochimaru accepted it and followed him out. On their way down the hall a sharp high pitched voice boomed behind them.**

**"****Hello darling, I was just thinking about you." The woman said, Orochimaru and Kakashi turned around to see an NW, she looked down at the two ninja with patronising eyes. Orochimaru instantly recognised her from the day before, one of the woman from the group Yiara had show cased him to.**

**"****Morning." Orochimaru said politely.**

**"****Morning." Kakashi copied, unsure of who the woman was, he scanned her over subconsciously making sure she was no threat to the male beside him. He only realised the weirdness of his behaviour seconds later, since when did he scan for threats on behalf of another? **

**"****You really must do that little trick again. I'd love to see the world from the back of a snake." She stated, or more commanded, she heavily hinted with her voice the next question, "When are you free?" **

**"****When Yiara calls." Orochimaru dodged.**

**"****Loyal, how sweet. Loyal pets are the best." She said, "I'm his cousin, he won't mind me stealing you for a little while." **

**"****We are obliged to listen to no one but Yiara, excuse us." Kakashi said, his tone was masked well in politeness covering all traces of his internal aggression he felt at the time.**

**"****I understand, but I don't feel like going all the way over to him now." She stated again, "Come along outside will you." **

**"****He is under no order to." Kakashi said again, "Yiara must release his chakara for it to be possible, another time perhaps?" **

**"****That won't do," she said, clearly getting more and more fed up.**

**"****I apologise Ma'am, but that is all we can do." Kakashi said.**

**"****He has a voice let him speak for himself." She snapped. **

**"****Has a voice? Yet you refuse to acknowledge it until it suits you." Orochimaru retorted loosing his previous courtesy, "Pick one, reduce us to animals with out a sound or leave us a human beings and give us our voices to express ourselves." **

**Kakashi looked at him some what worriedly, he knew the Sannin's temper would best him one day. Either way the copy ninja inwardly swore to not let his feisty behaviour cause him too much harm. He would find a way to rescue the snake from what ever he brought himself to. Kakashi looked back at the woman.**

**"****We mean not to offend," He said swiftly, "we simply do not wish to anger Yiara who we have sworn ourselves to." **

**"****Supposedly." Orochimaru added coldly. **

**"****I… understand… I will definitely speak to Yiara." She said, although her eyes gave the impression of her lack of amusement. **

**"****Only those with empathy can understand another. But yes, fetch Yiara. We wanted to speak to him anyway." Orochimaru said, to Kakashi's relief the woman swooped off not paying a second glance. **

**"****Careful." Kakashi said spinning to face the other. Orochimaru met him with amused eyes, shining brightly into his own expectantly. **

**"****Haha, trying to bail me out of my own mess I see." Orochimaru asked with a light laugh. **

**"****Yes, hold your tongue will you." Kakashi said his own composure falling away at the sight of the happy Sannin.**

**"****I try but it seems to have a mind of its' own." Orochimaru mused shifting his gaze to the guards approaching. Kakashi let his smile drop as the men approached. It had been no longer than a few seconds and the woman walked towards them. Pursued by several guards and Yiara himself. The NW leader seemed less than happy as he strode over, his eyes coldly watching them as he advanced. **

**"****Yiara." The ninja both greeted, their uneasy eyes watching his every move as they were trained. Never letting a single movement of Yiara's go unnoticed, trying their hardest to anticipate what his next action would be.**

**"****It appears… we have some learning to do. " Yiara said, "Now either listen, or don't it's your choice, but you are to come with me and my guards for some… lets call them lessons." **

**"****Go where?" Orochimaru asked, Kakashi was surprised at the Sannin's lack of concern and mere curiosity.**

**"****You will find out." Yiara said, "Move." **

**"****We had something we wanted to ask, what's this all about now?" Orochimaru said, he met eyes with the woman.**

**"****You heard him." She snapped.**

**"****I know what I heard." Orochimaru hissed. He suddenly felt a surge of electricity shoot through his entire body rendering him motionless for a split second. He fell to the ground one hand clasping his wrist. He noted it was where the overly tight band was. It must have been the source of pain he guessed, he had little mind to work with as the pain over took any train of thoughts. He briefly heard the sound of someone yelling something before a thud and then a much louder thud. Orochimaru opened his eyes, he had closed them when the pain hit. He looked to his side to see Kakashi next to him. A look of pain written across his face, the copy ninja also holding the band in agony. Orochimaru didn't know why, but the sight of the others pain was worse than feeling his own. When had that been a thing? He wondered only for a moment before rising, he slowly put the pieces in his mind.**

**Kakashi had most likely struck out in defence of the snake, and in return suffered the same if not worse punishment. Orochimaru looked up at Yiara meeting his eyes, the man had a bit of blood running down the side of his mouth. Kakashi was fast it seemed. He glowered down at the copy ninja, who Orochimaru realised over time was not going to be set free from the pain.**

**"****Let him go." Orochimaru said glancing between Yiara and Kakashi. **

**"****Hold him there for another hour or so, increase the voltage till he accounts for his actions." Yiara said, Kakashi let out a stifled grunt of pain as the surge increased.**

**"****Stop!" Orochimaru said he fell down beside Kakashi unsure of why he felt the sudden strike of panic. His entire chest closed as he watched the other suffer in a strong silence. The silence was enough to make the Sannin sick to his stomach. He had ripped men clean in half, he had seen battles and wars fought to their worst, devastation and gore unmatched but this he couldn't watch.**

**He stared in a complete denial for the first brief moment before rising and moving closer to Yiara. He had no clue what he was going to do, violence was not the answer he would end up exactly how Kakashi had. And his small size meant he would most likely hurt himself more than Yiara. He scanned his options before settling on his most obvious one. He brushed his hair to the side, golden eyes desperately met Yiara's. He hated the man, yes. But the man loved him it appeared and so he would use that against him.**

**"****Please." He said, his eyes holding more words than he needed to voice in that second. Yiara paused and met the snakes eyes, almost entranced by their beauty. He watched the effeminate male closely studying him, he seemed to be pacified instantly. **

**"****I dare not frighten you further my dear." He said lightly bringing the Sannin closer to him. Orochimaru wanted to pull away, to reject the contact. He made no move. He allowed the NW to guide him closer until Yiara lightly swooped one arm around his waist, the other on shoulders. It was a quick embrace in which Yiara almost seemed to be pulling the Sannin in to block his sight, to hide the graphic picture from his apparently fragile eyes. **

**"****Release him." Yiara said, Kakashi choked out a strangled breath as the pain left his system. He shook lightly and took a few moments to regain himself, when he looked up his eyes instantly locked on Yiara. Clear hatred pouring out of his every breath, he watched Yiara hold the Sannin in one hand. The NW's arm carelessly looped around the small of Orochimaru's back. Another holding the snakes hand, which if Kakashi looked hard enough he could see was lightly shaking. Orochimaru stared at Kakashi with both relief and concern unsure if the other was alright but glad the pain was over. Kakashi could see Orochimaru attempt to slip away to return to Kakashi's side. For a mere moment the previous nights dream flashed through his eyes. Once again it feeling all too real, Yiara holding the snake back. Keeping what was his away from him. The illusion was soon dissipated as Orochimaru broke from the NW. Yiara let him go with out a struggle and watched the snake fall to the copy ninja's side. **

**"****I will meet you in the garden…" Yiara said, "be there as soon as you've regained yourself Oro." **

**Orochimaru nodded but paid him little attention. With that Yiara and the woman left to presumably the garden. **

**"****Are you okay?" Orochimaru asked, the worry burnt into his gaze. **

**"****I'm fine." Kakashi said, he was about to get up when something unexpected happened. Orochimaru threw his arms around the others neck, slim arms gracefully looped around him. **

**"****Don't do that again." Orochimaru said, his voice emitting a sound Kakashi had never truly heard him use. He had never heard the Sannin hold so much true concern in his voice. **

**"****I'm sorry." Kakashi said unsure of the right response. Kakashi regretted missing his opportunity to hug the Sannin back. Like a true rogue Orochimaru was there and gone. Only hanging around long enough to make you think. He was on his feet almost in seconds and turned to wave goodbye to the ninja.**

**"****I'll be back… keep yourself safe Hatake." Orochimaru said, one last look of concern, "No more punching people."**

**Thank you for those who have read this far into the story! I hope you are enjoying it, if you are please leave a review! It really helps keep the author motivated to continue! Another huge thanks to VampireDoll666 for being a constant support and dedicated reviewer for all of my stories including this one! Always great to hear your thoughts on the story! ~ Hourglass8 **


	10. Chapter 10

Orochimaru made his way to the garden, making sure to do his best at keeping on Yiara's good side. He should have known the man was far more sinister than he put on. He had shown that sick side back at the circus. The group had fallen into a false sense of security just as Yiara had wanted. But the snake had just been reminded of this fact, and the illusion of safety was far more than just dispelled. A snakes owner should never try discipline their snake, you can hit a dog, it will get the picture. But a snake is different, never has someone succeeded in training a snake by raising a hand. The snake may get hit the first time, it might be taken by surprise, but should that same hand ever re-enter the snakes cage… its safe to say the hand will be the first thing that is struck.

The morning air sent chills up the Sannin's spine, although it was no longer as cold it was still enough for the cold blooded male to be uncomfortable. He located his supposed owner swiftly and made his way to his side. Yiara looked at the Sannin and smiled in his usual composed demeanour. The game was up however. The snake was not fooled. Orochimaru stopped, making a point of putting a larger gap between them. He always kept his space, so the extra gap was a clear sign of the distrust the snake felt. Yiara looked some what troubled before making a move to get closer to the Sannin, Yiara stepped forwards, Orochimaru stepped back.

"Its alright." Yiara said as if he was speaking to a startled animal. Orochimaru offered no response, he knew it was, but why should he speak? It was clear what they thought of his opinions after all. Yiara tried once more to get closer, but the snake made an immediate effort to shift away again. Orochimaru met his eyes, uncertainty written across them, but no trace of fear. Yiara shook his head.

"You really are sensitive creatures," he said, "we are you doing you such a favour by keeping you in captivity."

Orochimaru double took the sentence. Favour? It was far from what he would call a favour. He didn't reply despite it, he would never speak if Yiara would treat him in such a way. He would get punished if he said the wrong thing, and he would never say the right thing since he had no care for Yiara or his ideas. Coming up with a response that met both their needs half way was effort Yiara did not deserve.

"Are you just going to stand there then?" Yiara asked, Orochimaru didn't move. The snake hardly even seemed to be listening, but he was. His eyes, his golden eyes were locked onto Yiara's. Almost reading into his soul.

"right then, that's just perfect." Yiara said some what irritably.

"Is he being stubborn again?" The woman from earlier said, "Such a stubborn thing, I bet he'll throw me. Throw me to my untimely death if I set foot on him."

That wasn't a bad idea Orochimaru said inside his head, in fact it was the best thing he had heard all day.

"he will do no such thing." Yiara said, "I know how to keep my pets in check Cousin." He then moved over to one of the guards and said something. Orochimaru knew what was being said and as if to confirm it he felt his chakara return. He waited for the command to be given by Yiara, who instantly turned to face him.

"Transform my dear." He said. Smoke emerged and so did eight large heads. The woman squealed in either fright or excitement. The Sannin didn't care, he lowered one head while his others noticed another scene he didn't want to witness. A ninja, no older than eight being dragged away from someone he desperately tried to get to. It wasn't long before the older ninja broke out of the NW's hold and rushed to the child. It wasn't long before he heard a shot, before he smelt blood, before he saw them fall. The bodies were limp the older one still lying on top of the youngster, still even in death trying to protect it. The bullet had sailed straight through the protective meat shield and straight into the small form behind it. Two lives with one bullet. Orochimaru flicked his had away from the scene unable to watch it. How different it was when all the ninja had an equal shot at each other. Give them the chance to fight, don't cage them and put a bullet through their heads. They would all die eventually, but this was not the way it should have happened. Yiara and the Cousin were still trying to get onto the large head of the snake, and had clearly not heard the shot or seen the snakes rapid retreat. They were still human, and their senses were not as sharp. He dared not look at the city again, there were far too many attacks on the ninja around there.

"Alright we are on lift us up Oro." Yiara called, Orochimaru did as he was told and moved upwards until he heard Yiara ask him to stop. He immediately did, and waited there.

"It's to high put me down!" She squeaked. Yiara gave her an unimpressed glance.

"You had me harm my very best ninja to get you up here safely." He said, "get over your fear and enjoy the bloody view will you. He won't let you fall."

"It's hard to enjoy anything here, with your yelling and his… man eating sized mouth." She said quickly.

"Of all the ways to kill you right now, eating you is not one of them." Yiara said, "Just look at the city my dear cousin."

Orochimaru waited, rather impatiently as the two bickered on him. He aimlessly held himself as still as possible to make sure the frantic woman calmed down. He couldn't help feel misused, of all the things to be doing he was practically a Ferris-wheel. It wasn't too long after that, that he was signalled down. He lowered his head and watched the woman cautiously get off before bolting to safety, she checked the snake out before walking back over and placing a hand on his large head. Orochimaru let one golden eye move down to observe her, she almost backed away but Yiara came to her side.

"See, he is good," Yiara said, "If we train him right, he'll be the most loyal companion to date."

"Haha and what other _tricks _will you have him doing Cousin?" She asked, she had a sly almost playful look on her face. Orochimaru didn't find the joke funny, in fact its insidious tone had him worried.

"He will do what ever I will." Yiara said. Orochimaru looked at Yiara, he had the urge to eat the man where he stood, "let him go."

With that his chakara disappeared and so did his transformation. He returned to his original form, his light beige jersey once again protecting his skin from the air. Yiara turned to face him and tried to get close again.

"Later my dear pet," He said, Orochimaru moved away before they made any contact. Yiara looked at him some what offended some what sadly. He shook his head and then moved to his cousin to hurry her along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi didn't really know what to do with himself when Orochimaru was not around. When ever that habit happened he didn't know. He walked back to the main diner where he could find the others but on arrival noticed they were absent. He then decided to go to the small garden near the bar, if all else failed perhaps grab a drink from the bar itself. By the time he reached the bar he heard someone call him.

"Kakashi?" He spun around to see who had spoken.

"Asuma." Kakashi greeted happily, he instantly made his way over. Asuma looked around to scan the area for any NW, Kakashi knew he would not get into any trouble and didn't spare a glance.

"I couldn't be gladder to see a familiar face." Asuma said in genuine gratitude.

"I've run into a few, just wish they could stick around." Kakashi replied, "What are you doing here."

"Ha, there's a question I don't want to answer." He said.

"The jobs aren't always the most glamorous I guess." Kakashi replied, he then saw Asuma glance around nervously, "I live here, you wont have to worry about NW's."

"What do you mean… live here?" Asuma asked, it wasn't long before Kakashi had explained the entire situation to his old friend.

"Ino and Shika are happy then?" Asuma asked in relief.

"I don't know where Ino ended up after the show… but Shika is around I can help you find him." Kakashi said.

"I wont be allowed off work, but if we can sneak around maybe." Asuma said trying to map out a good way.

"Like I said, just say you are with me, and I'll say I'm with Orochimaru, then Yiara will let it slide. Just don't be rude to his bitch of a cousin." Kakashi said, he wasn't one for crass language himself, but she had brought out the worst in him rather swiftly. Asuma didn't know what was weirder, the word choice or the name choice.

"O-Orochimaru…" Asuma asked, "Is he here?"

"Yeah, he is my roommate, along with Deidara and Kisame." Kakashi said.

"That must be horrible, ugh living with that bastard." Asuma said.

"Bastard?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru." Asuma repeated.

"There is nothing wrong with him. He is different with out his chakara." Kakashi said, unsure whether he should defend the criminal in front of his old friend. Of course no matter how much his brain told him not to let the two worlds collide, he felt more compelled to defend the Sannin.

"He just cant kill you now, doesn't mean he wont. Don't get close to him Kakashi he will stab you in the back." Asuma said.

"I doubt it." Kakashi said, "He isn't the same."

"How do you know?" Asuma said, "You didn't know him."

"Neither did you." Kakashi snapped, "Besides, none of us knew him. Maybe he didn't change, maybe we misunderstood."

"Jiraiya knew him. Tsunade knew him. Fuck, my dad knew him Kakashi." Asuma said, Kakashi recalled the Third Hokage. Recalled Orochimaru killing him.

"His actions may have been wrong, but-"

"How dare you defend him!" Asuma said angrily, "he murdered my father after all he did to help him!"

"People aren't born evil Asuma." Kakashi tried again.

"Their what? Made? I don't give a crap when he turned evil or why. All I know is he is evil now. Past and future mean nothing. Lets look at the present." Asuma said.

"Could you listen." Kakashi tried again.

"So you can what defend-"

"Kakashi." Orochimaru said coming to his side. He met Asuma's cold eyes, Orochimaru almost wanted to retreat when they landed on him. Almost, but he had been pushed around before and sworn since not to let that happen again. Instead he met Asuma with an equally clinical stare, but more composed. More assured.

"How dare you say his name." Asuma said.

"He isn't God my dear sir." Orochimaru said unimpressed with the new guest.

"You are not welcomed by any shinobi from Konoha." Asuma sneered. He wanted to hit the Sannin who stood confidently before him, he wanted to knock the confidence straight out of his eyes.

"Konoha? Ah, and old enemy." Orochimaru said brushing hair away from his eyes, "Bit last year don't you think. We have… bigger problems if you will."

"When we get out, you're dying with these bastards." Asuma snapped.

"You're Asuma, Sensei's son-" he was taken aback as Asuma lashed at him. Kakashi was quick to grab Asuma and pull him away from the smaller male. Orochimaru placed his hands above his eye, he instantly felt blood on them. He pulled his hands away from his face to check if there was any blood, and he saw the trickle of crimson. Kakashi looked back and saw the contrasting red on the snakes face, a small gash right above his eye. Golden slitted orbs flashed up at Asuma angrily.

"That answers that I suppose." Orochimaru sneered, he backed away a bit in case the large male attacked him again.

"How dare you!" Asuma snapped at the serpent, "Let me go!"

"what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kakashi said, he pushed Asuma into the wall, but Asuma was not weak. He was met with a strong force as Asuma barrelled into him trying to get past. It wasn't long before NW guards came rushing over. They knew the Sannin, they knew the copy ninja. They did not know Asuma.

"Execute him we have a rebel." One said.

"Wait no!" Kakashi said quickly, Asuma was brought to a halt. An NW rushed to Orochimaru, recognising Yiara's favourite in seconds.

"Are you alright what happened is he a rebel?" She asked. Asuma glanced at the snake worriedly, the serpent could have him dead in the minute if he simply issued the words. Kakashi met the Sannin's eyes. Asuma had no doubt the snake would let him die, he was a proud ninja, and being attacked because of his small size when he was sealed was a sure way to get on his bad side. He had no mercy for his enemies.

"No, I'm fine." Orochimaru said, "he is no rebel let him go."

"Are-are you sure?" She said confused.

"I'm certain." Orochimaru said, "It was nothing."

The woman moved away from the Sannin and signalled for the guards to leave.

"Thank God." Kakashi breathed he had no doubt the Sannin would spare his old friend. He then offered to fetch a bandage from the nurse to put on Orochimaru's wound, the Sannin agreed with it and Kakashi ran to catch up with her.

"I thought you'd kill me…" Asuma said, "Perhaps I was a bit wrong."

"I would have killed you." Orochimaru said, his voice as dark and sinister as it had been in the years of their fighting.

"Would have?" Asuma said, cursing himself for thinking the snake was a good person to soon.

"Yes. Would have." Orochimaru said.

"Why didn't you? Not a good enough punishment?" Asuma said darkly. Orochimaru offered no reply, he simply moved towards Kakashi. Any death would be a good enough punishment. It was far from the case. But he would sooner jump in front of a train than admit he couldn't bear let the copy ninja down. He couldn't quite admit it to himself yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lovely friends you have." Orochimaru said with a small smile, Kakashi had done a great job with patching up the wound. It wasn't large and a small bandage was wrapped around him, looking much like a head band. Kakashi thought it looked rather cute on him, he then tried to brush the weird thoughts aside once more.

"You didn't leave a good last impression now did you." Kakashi said back with a small smirk.

"… I killed his father." Orochimaru said, his tone some what dropping.

"The Third." Kakashi said, "yes you did."

"He had reason to attack me." Orochimaru said.

"He had reason, but that doesn't mean it was right. I'm sure you had reason to kill the Third as well, didn't you?"

"It was not on a whim no," Orochimaru said, he then trailed of seemingly into thought.

"Can I ask something." Kakashi said.

"Of course." Orochimaru answered.

"Why did you kill him?" Kakashi asked.

"The same reason we all kill one another." Orochimaru answered.

"What is that?" Kakashi asked.

"In my opinion, what I did was a murder, not a crime. It should have been considered no more evil than a normal kill." Orochimaru said avoiding the question again.

"How did he wrong you, what belief of yours did he stand in the way off." Kakashi asked.

"He didn't stand in the way of anything." Orochimaru said some what snappishly, "he _never_ stood in the way of anything."

"He let you down." Kakashi said, deciding if no answer was given he would have to assume.

"I let him down before he let me down. But that is human nature, when we need each other the most, we will let one another down." Orochimaru said.

"So he did let you down then. Which ever way you turn it, he let you down in a way bad enough for you to want to kill him." Kakashi said, "You're answer isn't very strong."

"That is because it is not my answer, it is your interpretation of it." Orochimaru said casting somewhat desolate eyes at Kakashi, "no matter how many times I tell you my story, say I chose to that is, you would never understand it."

"I'm willing to try." Kakashi said meeting his eyes, Orochimaru looked away. It had been a long time since he had been the first one to look away. The first time he had backed down from something as simple as a stare down. But he did, he found himself unable to look at the taller male beside him.

"I know you would." Orochimaru said, he left it there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aren't you hot, take your shirt off." Kisame said looking at the Sannin who sat comfortably in the heat with the beige jersey.

"No thanks." Orochimaru said throwing his hair to one shoulder and absorbing the heat like a sun bathing snake. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"You are going to make me hot looking at you." Kisame said.

"That isn't my problem, I'm rather happy." Orochimaru said with a small smile.

"I swear I'll take it off for you." Kisame said, somewhat playfully, somewhat seriously.

"You'll have to get through my guard first." Orochimaru said, moving back slightly to sit beside Kakashi. Kakashi knew he should stay his usual self, knew he should be respectful. Things had changed since he met the snake however.

"What if your guard thinks you should take it off?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll have to fire him," Orochimaru said with a playful glare, "dare he defy me?"

"I think he dares." Kakashi said trying to grab hold of the jersey.

"bastard!" Orochimaru said, he seemed rather annoyed but also entertained. He half laughed half yelled the next few words of protests, "Leave me!"

After a small game of tussle, the two larger males found the Sannin was rather good at evading them. He darted around the garden as they tried to get him, even out numbering him he was quick on his feet. Nearby NW's watched on in amusement, giggling at the scene. They must have looked like some sort of animal chasing each other with out motive, and to the 'superior being' they must have appeared to be playful creatures. The NW's watched them like they were dogs playing in the field. Orochimaru ended up climbing a small tree, which simply would have snapped if the larger two pursued him. He sat perched comfortably on a lower thicker branch.

"I win." He said.

"I have an idea." Kakashi said, he wasn't one for evil plans. Clearly having hung around the Akatsuki for long enough he picked a few up however. He got hold of a small box he had forgotten about and checked to see if its resident was still there. The small cricket like creature blinked at him.

"No don't!" Orochimaru said seeing what the copy ninja was doing.

"Better come down, your friend might want to visit you up there." Kakashi chuckled. Orochimaru glared at him.

"Watch him jump the other way." Orochimaru said.

"We'll just have to see." Kakashi laughed. He opened the lid and the Sannin held onto the tree beside him, getting ready to leap away dare he need to. Kakashi didn't expect it to work out so perfectly, but he was more than happy to see his master piece unfold. As if the little insect was in on the game, he hopped straight to the Sannin, not only to him, but on him.

"Kakashi get it off!" Orochimaru said in a some what feminine squeak. He ended up loosing the little game simply because he hastily took his jersey off as the insect made short work of making its new perch there. Orochimaru tossed his jersey to the floor of the tree, only to realise he had completely thrown his balance. Having no chakara to catch himself, he slipped soon after his jersey. Kakashi jumped to his aid and caught him before he fell to the floor. Orochimaru dusted himself off, now only wearing a thing tank top vest. He looked up at Kakashi, trying his hardest to act as if he was angry. It wasn't working and all he gained was a small chuckle from his saviour.

"That's one way to get your girlfriends clothes off." Kisame laughed, finding the scene hilarious. Orochimaru shot him a look of warning.

"Girlfriend? Let me down." The snake said. Kakashi placed him down and then looked at the Sannin, now able to admire him more. His slim figure was captivating as he brushed his hair upwards almost as if he were going to tie it into a high pony, before simply letting it drop back down. Swishing behind him gracefully once more.

"You're practically the girl." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Hate to point out the major flaw in your statement Kisame but we are neither dating nor am I a girl." Orochimaru said, he then followed the other two ninja's gaze and turned around to see Yiara approaching. Deidara bounced by his side until he saw the group, he bolted ahead of Yiara to their side.

"Yiara has a request for you." Deidara said quickly. Kakashi couldn't help but feel an uncontrolled rage run through him. He looked up at Yiara as the man made his way over. Predatory eyes following his every step. Yiara stopped short after he reached the pale Sannin and looked him straight in the eyes. One false move Kakashi thought, it would be his last.

For those who still read the story, please leave a review and comment on what you think, are feeling or simply want to voice! Its always nice hearing others opinions! Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Once again a huge thanks to Vampiredoll666!


	11. Chapter 11

Orochimaru locked eyes with the man, his snake like gaze warning him that his defences were up. Yiara was fully aware of the serpent who was willing to strike at any minute, but he chose to ignore it all the same. He didn't even bother make eye contact with Kisame or Kakashi, although if looks could kill he was wise not to look at the copy ninja.

"I wish to take you with me to the New Worlds grand celebration." Yiara said grasping the Sannin's hand and raising it slightly before he dipped down in a some what formal bow, "It requires I have a partner and I wish for you to come."

Orochimaru couldn't have been more annoyed at the request, he was far from Yiara's partner and the other should have known that. He withdrew his hand and shook his head slightly, black strands of hair following his movements.

"I apologise, I can not. Relations between you and I are forbidden." Orochimaru said, "Its best you bring someone of your own kin."

"I thought you considered ninja to be human as we are." Yiara said questioningly.

"I believe _we_ are human yes," Orochimaru said, "The law is law."

"Law states no man should have his own ninja, yet here I stand." Yiara said, "With my own little group. Either way, do not worry about politics my dear. They are to complex for a ninja to grasp."

"We had our own politics before you came." Orochimaru said, "We are well aware of how they work. If anyone is to be blamed if this goes south it will fall to me. I have to say no to the offer."

"Well then the offer is revoked and I order you to attend. Tomorrow night I will have servants bring you the attire you're to wear, they will brief you on what is expected." Yiara said, he placed a hand on Orochimaru's shoulder briefly before swooping past him. Orochimaru let out a low hiss.

"I swear he will loose which ever hand next touches me." Orochimaru said.

"You didn't seem too thrilled about it…" Deidara said some what disappointed, "I thought it was a sweet gesture. He didn't order it he asked."

"He offered until I said no. So basically it was an order to start with." Orochimaru snapped, "Why in the world would I ever be thrilled about spending a night at some grand celebration with the biggest bastard known to the gods?"

"It will be fun, I was asked by one of Yiara's cousins, except I actually said yes before things turned out unnecessarily awkward." Deidara said, he then moved blond hair away from his eyes and met the snakes clinical glare with his own rather agitated one, "We could make the most of this, your making life difficult. You're always rude to him, never minding your manners. I think you have an issue with not being the leader, you must be above everyone."

All emotion that swam around the Sannin's eyes previously dissipated. He was colder, much colder, but he didn't reveal anything more than that. He turned away from the blond only throwing his eyes back at him once, his tone wasn't snappish or angered. In fact it held no emotion as if he were speaking to someone he didn't know and didn't care about, as if a stranger had just asked the time.

"I apologise for spoiling your night." He said, "but I will not be below someone who forces me there. You can say I am wrong, stubborn or even arrogant, it's entirely up to you. Respect is earned not given. I will not roll over because he threatens to kick me if I don't."

It was a phantom like motion as the Sannin left the scene, his aura leaving the group some what confused. Kakashi hated to admit it, but he sensed the same person he knew many years ago, the same person who would kill Konoha in a heart beat. He followed the Sannin with his gaze, unsure of whether he should follow or give the male his own space. He left him to venture off alone, snakes were after all solitary creatures. But Kakashi would soon regret having done that. He would soon learn that sometimes the snake needed the scare crow, for if not the ravens were sure to try and feast upon it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi held the Sannin's beige jersey in his hand, Orochimaru had left it behind when he had left so the copy ninja felt compelled to keep it for him. Deidara had felt bad for snapping and gone off to look for the snake, where as Kisame had gone with Kakashi back to the dorm. It had been an awkward moment for the two of them, they didn't have too much to speak about. They made the time pass however and found they hardly knew one another at all. In fact they had both made up personalities for the other shinobi in their heads. Both of which were bordering on the fact that they were once enemies. Of course the change of events had triggered a change of heart and all the previous rogues had… settled, to a degree. After a while of conversing Deidara stepped into the room and looked at them slightly troubled.

"He hasn't returned has he?" Deidara asked.

"No." Kisame said briefly.

"I've searched everywhere." Deidara said sitting down on his bed and throwing himself onto the mattress in fatigue.

"If he doesn't want to be found you will have no luck. That much we know." Kakashi said, recalling the snakes amazing talent of avoiding the eyes of people around him. If the Sannin chose it, none of them would ever see him again, despite living in the same house. Kakashi hoped that was not how it would end up however. He couldn't help but miss the Sannin's voice in the conversation. A few more hours passed and soon it was midnight. They heard the guard call lights out, which inevitably meant all the lights except for a few in the hall ways would be shut off. Including the dorms rooms, if the Sannin didn't return within the next ten minutes he would be stuck in the dark. Kakashi shook his head, the Sannin was very used to the dark, he shouldn't be worrying over him. He still couldn't push the nagging feeling away. Kisame noticed his agitation and chuckled.

"He isn't a damsel in distress Hatake. He'll find his way." Kisame said, "He is probably at the bar, lights are on till five in the morning over there."

"He drinks a lot." Kakashi said, deciding not to say more. He didn't trust the Sannin with his own life it appeared, which was foolish, after all the snake valued his life quite a lot. It didn't put the copy ninja's mind at ease however.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The darkness was a comfort, usually. Right now however he felt rather uncomfortable as the man got closer to him. He wasn't fully in control of the situation he noted rather solemnly. If anything, the situation would end up exactly as the man before him wanted it to. Orochimaru wasn't sure that was a good thing, actually, he knew it wasn't.

He was still in a rather foul mood thanks to his so called friend previously, so naturally he found it increasingly difficult to hold his tongue. The garden air was cold, and the lights were going off one by one in the distance. Soon the garden lights would also be switched off. All but one lamp post that lit up a small circle where he and his unfriendly visitor stood. The lamp post stayed on so guards could make sure no ninja entered or exited the garden if they were not allowed to. Of course, the guards had finally had enough of the snakes sharp tongue and were angered by his mere presence. To make matters worse Orochimaru had once again had one to many drinks, and shutting up when the situation was clearly dangerous was no longer in his head. He chuckled as the man approached.

"Trying to be intimidating, height doesn't give you an edge if that's what you are trying to accomplish." The snake hissed, the man was getting closer with every breath but the Sannin never moved back an inch, "Such a primitive motion."

"If Yiara wasn't so fond of you I'd mess that pretty face of yours right up." The man growled, now upon the Sannin. He grabbed the light black vest by its collar and pulled Orochimaru towards him. Orochimaru met his eyes boredly.

"Am I supposed to be afraid now? After you openly admitted you can do absolutely nothing with out your precious masters orders?" Orochimaru said with a sly smile, his cat like eyes playfully awakened.

"Master?" The man laughed, "I'm not the one in chains missy."

"I'm a boy." Orochimaru said out of habit, "And he didn't even need a chain to control you. You happily follow like some blind animal, eating what ever scraps your master will pass off and then loyally following his every word."

The Sannin was shoved backwards a few feet into the large rock he had a few days prior climbed up onto. The man then took one large step to meet him there and pinned him to the roughly textured rock. The Sannin could feel every imperfect jutting out piece of stone digging into his light flesh and grinding his bones. He could hardly breath with the man holding him there. He didn't feel afraid. He didn't feel much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lights were finally out and Kakashi roamed the halls hopelessly, he had tried the bar but with no luck. He had tried many other places that popped into his mind that the Sannin may have gone to. He was close to giving up when one last place crossed his mind, he went to the gardens door. The weather looked terribly cold, he doubted the snake of all people would have chosen to go there of his own free will. Then again, it may have been the only place the snake could truly have been left alone. It was a possibility the copy ninja could not pass up. He entered the garden and felt the cold air biting at his flesh. He looked around to find nothing out of the ordinary, he nearly turned around and left until he saw a small movement out the corner of his eye. He turned to see the Sannin, occupied by something on his lap sitting beside the large rock he had helped him climb. Kakashi hastily went to his side, the light was not shining by the rock, and so the area was rather concealed by darkness. He couldn't see what the Sannin held in his lap, but it moved in a strange wave like manner.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi said, the Sannin looked up, golden eyes erasing darkness and shining brightly.

"Hatake." Orochimaru greeted.

"What's that?" Kakashi asked going down on one knee beside the smaller male. Orochimaru didn't appear to look cold, although he had the same look in his eyes he usually had when he had taken in to much alcohol. And alcohol made people think they were warm, in which case the Sannin had no idea he was cold at all.

"An old friend." Orochimaru said, Kakashi finally made out the shape. The small snake flicked out its tongue and rose its head defensively upon sight of the new ninja.

"Is it tame?" Kakashi asked wearily.

"Not at all." Orochimaru said, "Why are you here?"

"To bring you back to the dorm." Kakashi said, leaving the male and his odd choice of pet alone.

"I'm alright, I'll go back when I'm ready." Orochimaru said, he appeared to only be slightly tipsy Kakashi noted. Either way, he wasn't happy with the rate the Sannin was doing things.

"They say drinking is a weakness." Kakashi said.

"So are chains. Cant seem to free myself of those either." Orochimaru snapped.

"Chains?" Kakashi asked.

"Those things on our wrists, or on your wrists." Orochimaru said, Kakashi looked at the tight metallic bracelet, "They count as a chain. Anyway, they don't seal our chakara that's for sure."

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked sceptically.

"I got mine off." Orochimaru said, "After that whole thing with Deidara I went to find a way to rid myself of it. I succeeded in getting it off, but I haven't had a glimpse of my chakara."

"How did you get off?" Kakashi asked, he looked at the Sannin's wrist it was concealed in the dark and he couldn't tell if it was true or not.

"I managed to break it." Orochimaru said, "I had to kill a man in the hospital but that was simple. Those people should watch their drinks more carefully. Not all of them can handle poison you know what I mean."

"You killed another doctor? Orochimaru you can get yourself into trouble. There are camera's." He said.

"I know what there are, besides I made it subtle the camera won't be able to pick up I slipped something in his drink. He died and I played the panicked part of victim before grabbing myself what I came for." The Sannin said picking up the snake and placing him around his neck, the snake took to the body heat the male emitted, "Found this poor little guy behind the rocks. He was trying to keep warm."

"We need to go inside, come on." Kakashi said, he tried to help the Sannin up but Orochimaru retracted his hand.

"Don't touch me thank you." He said getting up and moving a few steps aside.

"Sorry." Kakashi muttered confused slightly at the reaction.

"No one back at the dorm is worried for me." Orochimaru said, "If I never came back they'd be curious for the first day and then forget I ever set foot there."

"That isn't true Orochimaru." Kakashi tried.

"Its true for everything. You have your village, and Kisame and Deidara have the Akatsuki. There is no need for you to trouble yourselves with me." Orochimaru said, "I'm capable of survival on my own. In fact I'm far better off alone."

"Where is this coming from? I didn't come out here because I didn't care." Kakashi said getting slightly angered at the accusation.

"No, you came here so I could help you escape." Orochimaru said, "If I was not a powerful shinobi Id receive no help from any of you, but because I have a use you'll put up with me."

"We aren't using you if that's where this is going Orochimaru." Kakashi snapped.

"Please, we all use each other. That's human nature." Orochimaru said.

"People don't use each other, its far from human nature. Maybe one day you'll actually grasp what human nature is, maybe one day you'll finally realise what you consider human nature is far from the what it actually is." Kakashi said.

"I'm capable of grasping human nature, I'm a human being." Orochimaru hissed.

"Are you?" Kakashi snapped, Orochimaru's eyes snapped up at him some what wounded, then sunk into a cold storm.

"Am I what? Human?" Orochimaru hissed. Kakashi realised the mistake, he had meant it the other way around.

"I meant are you capable of-" Kakashi was cut short.

"Save it, I'm sick of people from Konoha claiming to be so high and mighty. Anything you don't like is automatically not human. Well here's some news for you Hatake, human beings are possibly the most selfish creatures on this planet, so any move I make that is immoral makes me that much _more_ human." Orochimaru hissed, the snake looped around his shoulders hissed at the tension and restlessly reared its head. Orochimaru ran his hand over it, gently lowering the snakes face before softly muttering words of reassurance.

"I didn't mean it like that." Kakashi said, "I know you're human, what else would you be-"

"A monster." Orochimaru said, "A demon, a devil? I've been called others if you need to add any more to your list."

"Orochimaru, people say that because you've killed people close to them. You've done illegal acts-"

"Did you know I didn't even get a trial? Nor did they give hard facts or bring forth any evidence before accusing me? And all those experiments could have easily been done by Danzo, no one would have known. Did you know my teacher believed the ANBU before his own student? Did you know, to this day, I have told no one the truth of what actually happened during my time under Danzo?" Orochimaru said, he met eyes with the copy ninja eagerly, Kakashi didn't know the right response, it was an odd theory he had to admit. But something wrung true, and he couldn't pin point it.

"I have to doubt that besides all those what ifs, you actually did do all those experiments." Kakashi said, "I don't think Danzo could get away with such an elaborate plan of getting you to take all the blame while his name is left unstained."

"Hmm, I see. Of course not. That's unlikely, I mean Danzo already got away with the Uchiha trick, blaming everything on poor Itachi." Orochimaru said, "It would just be so unlikely he'd do it again."

Kakashi picked up the sarcastic tone, that was a true point, Danzo had done something similar with the Uchiha slaughter. It still seemed unlikely, surely the Hokage would give his prized pupil a trial. He left the space for replying open for to long. The snake lost interest and moved off.

"Meet you by the dorm."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi had waited several minutes before following the Sannin out. He arrived shortly after to find everyone asleep, the Sannin was removing his thin vest to put on a baggy warmer long sleeve. When the vest was off, Kakashi saw light lines of crimson, regardless of his previous annoyances he rushed to the Sannin.

"Hold still." Kakashi ordered, the amount of command in his voice startled the pale ninja and for a brief moment he felt compelled to listen. He then returned to himself and glared at the taller male.

"Excuse you?" He asked, "Who do you think you are?"

"I said don't move." Kakashi said again, this time the Sannin stilled himself for a while longer. The snake he had previously been carrying was coiled up on the bed watching intently. Kakashi analysed the marks.

"What happened did someone attack you?" he asked.

"No." Orochimaru lied.

"Then how'd you scratch up your back?" He asked, he turned the Sannin around to face him, "Don't lie to me Orochimaru."

There was a moment of silence before the Sannin decided to speak up.

"I had a small dispute with one of the guards, maybe it was from that." He replied.

"Perhaps? What did he do?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing Kakashi." Orochimaru said slightly frustrated.

"Stop avoiding the conversation." Kakashi said, the Sannin tried to move away but Kakashi quickly snatched his wrist. He instantly felt more blood on his hand. He pulled Orochimaru's wrist up gently, and noticed the lack of metallic bracelet but replacement of red liquid.

"And that?" Kakashi asked. The Sannin's wrist was encircled by dark bloodied red marks, it looked as if he had been caught in a small bear trap.

"I told you, I removed that horribly tight device what's that big deal?" Orochimaru snapped.

"By what, cutting it off your living flesh. Orochimaru that is very deep you'll need stitches." Kakashi said.

"I'll need no such thing, besides what am I going to do? Tell the doctor I accidentally cut of my brace? I don't think so." Orochimaru said, he finally pulled free and put the shirt he was holding on.

"Yiara is going to see it anyway, by get it off I thought you found a key or something." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh if it were that simple." Orochimaru said, "Nothing in life is easy Kakashi."

"Tomorrow we are at least getting you bandages. No objections." Kakashi said.

"I don't need-"

"No objections." Kakashi repeated. With that he went to his side of the room and got into his own bed, leaving a rather stunned serpent behind him. The snake on the bed hissed up at the Sannin and looked around some what confused before moving aside as the male sat beside it. The main lights were off and Orochimaru switched the small beside light off as well. The room was left in complete darkness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Orochimaru, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked looking at the Sannin who stood holding a small knife in his hand. The Sannin looked up at him, a distant look in his eyes. _

_"__What am I doing?" He asked, "You tell me." _

_"__This isn't a game Orochimaru." Kakashi said, "Where are you going with that?" _

_"__To the grand celebration of course." Orochimaru said, it was only then Kakashi noticed the long golden robes the snake wore. They matched his eyes wonderfully and the copy ninja was memorized momentarily. _

_"__With that?" Kakashi asked. _

_"__With what?" Orochimaru asked, slipping the knife into one of his long sleeves. _

_"__That knife." Kakashi said. _

_"__Orochimaru we need to go." Yiara said. He walked up to the Sannin and placed a hand around his shoulder, "Are you ready?" He looked down at the Sannin and lightly pecked him on the head. _

_"__Of course Yiara." Orochimaru said with a sweet smile, "I'll follow you where ever you wish." _

_Kakashi hadn't blinked and the two of them were gone, he then heard a scream down the hall. He couldn't remember it being night, but the halls were dimly lit as he navigated them. He ran to the source but when he opened the door he found that he was in a large crowded room. The people were all dancing in their elaborate outfits. They were happy and cheerful ignoring the ninja as he entered. He was going to speak to a waiter serving drinks when he suddenly found himself by a door. He opened the door to see the Sannin sitting on his knees, his golden kimono splayed out on the floor poetically. Something you'd expect to see an artist construct. There was a limp form laying in front of the Sannin which Orochimaru looked at devotedly._

_Upon further inspection Kakashi could see blood covering the bottom of the golden robes, as it leaked of from the limp form. Orochimaru looked up at Kakashi soullessly. _

_"__Save him." Orochimaru said, his voice slightly broken. _

_"__What, what happened?" Kakashi asked unable to come closer. _

_"__I didn't kill him." Orochimaru said, but evidently it was his knife that stuck out of the victims chest. _

_"__Who did then?" Kakashi asked. _

_"__It wasn't me, why don't you believe me? I didn't kill him." Orochimaru said, some what hysterically. _

_"__Then tell me who did Orochimaru." Kakashi said, hoping for an answer to clear the Sannin from the deed._

_"__How can you believe them?" Orochimaru yelled, "I didn't kill anyone!" _

_"__Just tell me who did it calm down." Kakashi tried. _

_"__I didn't do it." The Sannin said, looking down his hair falling around his face. _

_"__I know you didn't." Kakashi said, "Who did?" _

_"__They'll kill me.__" __Orochimaru said. _

_"__What?" Kakashi asked. _

_"__They'll kill me I cant go back." Orochimaru repeated. _

_"__If you can prove it wasn't you they wont hurt you." Kakashi said._

_"__Follow me.__" __Orochimaru said, "If I go they will kill me."_

_"__Orochimaru-"_

_"__Then I'm leaving."_

Kakashi awoke again, once more slightly sick form the dream. He looked over to the Sannin, he was sleeping peacefully. Kakashi sighed, he couldn't interpret his odd dreams as of late. He couldn't understand the snake in his dreams or reality it appeared.

**Uh oh, couple fight number one! and they haven't even officially become a couple! Rough start haha. Thank you to everyone who left a review! It was great hearing from you! :D Responding to someone who said they want to see a bit more evil Orochimaru plans coming into it, don't worry... those are definitely coming up ;) Wouldn't be Orochimaru with out a good few evil plans! **

**Thank you to everyone who left such lovely comments! Can't wait to hear from you again! And as always a big thanks to VampireDoll666 , who has never missed a chapter! Cant wait to hear from you guys again! **


End file.
